Falling Deeper
by Amberdeengirl17
Summary: Dani is just one small girl in a small city near the coast; Forks, Washington to be exact. Still, she's got a serious to-do list as the new girl (make friends, get a good reputation for the sake of her mom, make sure to keep her room organized, maybe try new food). But let's get something straight: Meeting the (single!) vampire version of Adonis was totally NOT on her list.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to miss Arizona.

I hate the sun, I hate school, and I hate my father.

The only thing good happening is that I'm leaving. Today.

The airport was crowded, and the air felt kind of stuffy. I held my mom's protective hand with my left, my right tugging my baggage behind me.

"You there, Dani? Thank goodness! Come on! We're gonna miss our flight!" my mom fretted. I mentally rolled my eyes. Could she not feel my hand in hers? Seriously, woman, and you call yourself my mother!

She dragged me along, seeming to know where to go. At last, we came to a stop in front of a line. Some minutes later, we finally got on the plane. Don't ask for details, though, I slept through the entire thing.

In the last few months, my mom and dad kept fighting and screaming at each other, to the point when they finally got a divorce. It wasn't a pretty thing, and I get depressed whenever I think about it. Sandy, my friend, got rather distant after I vented out my frustration of what was going on at home at her in the words of "I hate you" which I now regret. Still, I know that I can't really change that now.

"—ni? Danielle, honey, wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes to the sound of my mother's voice, feeling comforted. While me and my father were never really close, I always knew I could count on my mother to be there for me, even if she did get overprotective sometimes.

"Where?" I asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"Washington," she answered. Right. Washington.

I yawned. "Alright, I'm getting up."

We got out of the airport and retrieved our stuff. Hailing a taxi to go to our new home, my mother looked at me.

"How're you feeling?" she asked quietly.

I hesitated for a moment before confidently answering. "I'll be fine." I opted to give her a small smile.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Movie night?"

I smirked. "Do I get to pick what we watch?"

"As long as you buy the snacks." she replied with a growing grin.

"You're on."

* * *

"Man, I wish that Lord of the Rings was real."

"Me too. I wouldn't mind meeting Legolas," I said.

"Psh, like I care. So long as you don't take Aragorn," my mom said dreamily. I smacked her arm.

"You have a daughter already, lady!" I joked. "Besides," I began, shooting a side glance at her, "I didn't take Aragorn. Arwen did."

She pouted. "No, I'm going to have Aragorn, no matter what. Now go to bed, young lady, you have school tomorrow."

"No I don't, I just got here," I laughed.

"So did I," was her reply.

I stopped laughing and looked at her, trying to see if she was lying.

"I'm not joking," she warned as if reading my mind.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "But I'm not going to get a goodnight rest! Wha—"

"Well, that's not my fault. Now go to bed."

I reluctantly went to bed, dreaming of Aragorn as my dad, kicking everybody's ass. Huh, I guess mom SHOULD marry Aragorn.

* * *

"Mom, I'm missing a binder."

"Which one, honey?"

"Um," I wavered, pulling out the supply list she gave me. Let's see... hm, green binder, check.. white binder, check... blue bi—

"Blue binder!" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You mean the blue binder on your chair?" she inquired dryly. I looked over to my seat, and there it was, in all it's light blue glory.

"Thank you," I piped.

"Come on, sit down, Dani. Eat your breakfast. You know what they say: Breakfast is the most important—"

"Meal of the day," I finished, reciting the phrase my mom has told me all my life.

"Exactly," she said pointedly. "Now eat."

"Fine," I relented. I ate my whole plate (blueberry muffins, sausage and egg) and took a swig of my milk.

"Alright. Now, what time is it?" I asked.

"Seven forty," mom replied without looking away from her plate. I narrowed my eyes and checked the clock before widening them.

7:40

Damn, she's good.

I checked my bag to see if I had remembered everything. Yep. Then I checked my appearance again. Ponytail, flats, jeans, and blouse. Nothing too dressy, though. I deemed it okay. Deciding not use any make up, I turned to my mother.

"I hate you," I said, referring to having to go to school.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you come back home on time and safely," she said motherly. "Now go on."

My car isn't the best. I'm lucky I have one, though, so I guess I really can't complain. It was a gray-ish minivan, the car my mother used to own before getting a new one. I hopped in and started my way to school. It wasn't hard. I just drove around till I found a student (age gives it away sometimes) and followed them to school. Don't blame me, I've never been here before, my mother should be grateful that I'm so clever.

 _Anyways_ , I parked my car off to the side and got out. I locked it before walking down to the building, not really knowing where I was going, just that I somehow will.

And I was right.

However, it seemed kind of weird walking around and having eyes trailing after me all the way to the secretary's office. I was just glad I couldn't hear what they were saying, or at least I wasn't trying to. It's too damn early to start with that shit.

"Just wait a moment... hmm...," the woman finally looked away from her computer screen. "Yes, what did you need...?"

"Dani. Well, actually Danielle, but—"

" _OH, right_. The new girl. Well I suppose you came here for..." she rifled through a stack a papers.

"These."

She handed me some papers: a map of the campus, my schedule, and a sheet that I recognized had to be signed by my teachers.

"Oh, thanks. I know what I need to do, I can take it from here. Thanks," I said, not wanting to waste time. I rushed out the door and readjusted the bag carrying my books on my shoulder. I looked at my schedule.

Period 1 8:25 - 9:15 French, Room 20 Ms. Delacour

Period 2 9:20 - 10:10 Calculus, Room 114 Mrs. Piechoki

Period 3 10:15 - 11:25 History, Room 212 Mr. Harvis

Period 4 11:30 - 12:25 Sports, Gym Coach Clapp

LUNCH

Period 5 12:55 - 1:50 Biology, Room 208 Mr. Banner

Period 6 1:55 - 2:45 English, Room 100 Mr. Mason

French. Shit.

* * *

I doodled on my notebook. I had taken French classes in freshman year, thinking that the language would be cool to learn. Well, sure.

But then there's all the tests and homework/essays that are about and written in said language, so I guess I found out I wasn't that committed. I still got Ms. Delacour to sign the sheet after she reprimanded me for being late. I'm sure she'll hate me even more when she finds out I suck at this class. Heck, I don't even know why I'm taking it!

Oh, that's right... mother...

I'm gonna go to my counselor—

"Barnes! Pay attention!" Ms. Delacour yelled.

"Yes, Madame," I replied, siting up from my slouching position. Sheesh, and it was a comfortable position, too!

I looked around the classroom, seeing friends that were sitting together in groups, mentally taking note of them. The first group were a bunch of black girls with one white-wannabe. I rolled my eyes. Not going there. I looked over to the next group. Well, pair actually. There didn't seem to be anyone else near them, though I couldn't see why not. They (two girls) had beauty, grace, and brains apparently too, which I found out after Ms. Delacour tried to call out their whispering by asking them both a question. They answered like they were casually trading greetings with each other. Very impressive.

Then the bell rang, and I'm pretty sure I was the first one out of the room. The next periods went on much better, seeing as I was actually on time for them. In gym we played basketball, which I rock at. My team won, and my mood was cheered up in time for lunch. I walked down to the cafeteria with one of the fast girls on my team, Lauren.

"So how long have you been playing basketball?" Lauren asked bluntly.

"I actually only played in sixth grade. I got too busy, though, so I stopped."

"You are pretty good for someone who hasn't played a proper game for years. You should join the Girls Basketball Team, or at least just tryout, see how it is." she suggested. I considered the thought for a few moments.

"You know, I might actually do that, but I'm not making any promises," I added as an afterthought.

She smiled. "Okay."

She walked me to a table with her (or so I assumed) friends.

"Everyone," she announced. "Meet, Danielle Barnes. She's new to the school."

A series of noncommittal greetings ensued, and I carried my tray over to where Lauren sat. Near her were two girls and one guy, all of whom were smiling at me.

"Hey," the guy started. "I'm-"

"An asshole!" a random guy cut in. I looked confused at the new guy. He had blond hair and a face that looked too childish for me to be interested. He gave me what he must have thought was a charming smile.

"Mike Newton's the name," he said cockily. I didn't like him.

"Funny, though. I don't recall asking you for it."

 _Oohs_ came from the table. I just blinked slowly to show my disinterest and turned towards the guy who was introducing himself before.

"And you are?" He shook himself out of it.

"Oh. Right, I'm Ben Cheney." The girl with glasses spoke up next.

"Angela Weber." I nodded to show I heard her and faced the last girl. She was busy using her phone before sensing all of us looking at her, waiting for her to speak. She opened her mouth and sat up.

"Sorry. My name's Jessica Stanley." she told me. I gave her a polite smile.

"I'm Danielle Barnes," I told her in return. She smiled back at me.

"So who led you to your classes?" Angela said. I frowned.

"Nobody, come to think of it. People seem to like talking about me instead of talking to me."

They all looked at me understandingly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to your other classes. Here, let me see your schedule," Ben offered. I eventually found it and gave it to him.

"Oh, you've got Bio with Banner. I'll show you where to go."

"Thanks," I said. Lauren and Angela were talking among themselves, leaving me alone with Jessica since Ben had left to chat with the other boys.

"Say, do you have any plans for after school?" she asked me.

"Um, no." I lied. Just a few paragraphs about—well, actually I forgot. I wrote it down somewhere, so I don't have to worry.

"Good! Then we can go shopping, that is, if it's okay with your parents," she ended hesitantly.

"I'm sure it'll be! Besides, my mom is eager for me to make new friends here, so..." I shrugged.

"I'll go."

"Yes!" she whooped.

"Do you wanna swap numbers so we can arrange it?" I asked.

"Sure."

I sighed forlornly, knowing that my sleeping hours would be shortened. Oh well.

Just when the lunch was nearly over, I stood to empty out my tray. I didn't watch were I was going, so obviously I bumped into a guy.

"Sorry," I said impulsively. I looked up at the poor stranger now partly covered in unfinished yogurt and had a hard time trying not to stare. He was hot, so don't blame me. I quickly turned my back and left, not waiting for him to lash out at me. I silently groaned at my bad luck. Only _I_ would bump into the hottest guy ever and spill vanilla yogurt on his obviously expensive sweater on my first day of school.

After returning back to the table, looking flushed, Ben took up on his promise to lead me to my next class. Biology wasn't that hard, I'm pretty sure I could make some kind of impression. Or not.

"And here we are!" Ben exclaimed, reaching the door of Mr. Banner's classroom. We were a little early, so I guess he took this as an opportunity to talk to me.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to set up a meeting—"

"What for? I'm not going on a date with _anyone,_ so don't even _think_ about it" I interrupted. He slightly blushed.

"No, I just wanted to make an interview for the school paper—"

"No." I looked at him impassively. "I don't want any articles to be about me or my life, I don't like that."

"Oh. Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

"Positive," I stated. Now more students had come and started sitting down in their seats. I gave him a forced smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find something else to write about. See you later." And without another word, I exited the hallway and went into the room.

Where to sit? I scanned the room for empty seats and some some in the back, but decided not to go there. I am trying to make an impression of a good girl, anyways. The seat I choose was next to a window, near the front-ish. So I gave Mr. Banner the sheet to sign and sat down in my chosen place. Class was about to begin, and I took out my notebook before another presence arrived at the door. My eyes widened for a second, recognizing him as the guy I had bumped into at lunch.

OH SHIT.

The two word phrase repeated in my brain, each time thought faster and faster. Reason being there was only one seat left now. I guess you could tell where that is.

He saw the only empty seat left and looked at me. His back stiffened and I focused my gaze on the board ahead. I tried desperately not to blush, thanking the Lord above for succeeding. He sat down next to me, putting his bag on the ground and casually slipping his notebook out along with a pen. _Black pen_ , I thought randomly. Then I blinked in confusion in looked at the board again, ignoring the beautiful and stiff creature next to me.

Occasionally, I slipped side glances at him, trying to figure out why he was stiff. I felt hurt when I realized he was teetering off his chair in an obvious attempt to be far from me. That was when I truly started ignoring him. A rude guy like that, even with those looks, was no good to a girl like me.

When class ended, he was the first one out of the room.

* * *

"This one makes me look fat," Jessica whined. I stood changing into a red cardigan sweater with blue jeans.

"Then don't buy it," I responded. I got out of the changing room and looked at the mirror. "I think I'm buying these. God knows I need more jeans in my closet!" I said.

"Yeah, but what about me?" she asked with a pout. I sighed. "I think we should try another store." At this she cheered up. "Okay."

I brought my new clothes out of the store and into her car, since I didn't come in mine. I don't know the name of the store we went next, but looked slightly more of a dressy place. After two hours, Jessica was finally satisfied with her pickings.

"Alright, let's go home." My feet rejoiced at the thought or sleeping. Of course, that would be after I had done my French essay. Stupid, evil, French teacher! We were going out in the parking lot and placing the shopping bags with the others when Jessica grabbed my arm. "Look!"

I turned to the direction of where she was pointing. Two girls were coming out of the shop across the one we came out of. I recognized them as the two beautiful girls from my French class.

"Who are they?" I asked her. She looked back at me in disbelief. Then she changed her expression into a perfect "o".

"You probably wouldn't know. That's Rosalie Hale, the blonde, and Alice Cullen, the short one, two gorgeous and taken sisters in the adopted Cullen family. Their dad, Carlisle Cullen, works in the hospital and is married to Esme Cullen. The others in their family, Emmett and Jasper, are taken. Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmett. Then," she smiled in a sort of daze, "there's Edward, the fifth Cullen. He's totally gorgeous and all alone, but apparently no one's good enough for him, so he's single." At this point, she seemed to be frustrated. I laughed at her. She looked at me inquiringly.

"What?" I laughed even more at her confusion.

"You sound like a scorned lover," I chortled. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't even know why I tell you this stuff," she said, walking to the diver seat, and I soon rushed to the passenger seat, remembering that she was my ride.

"Hey, Jess, wait up!"

* * *

I sat in my bedroom on the chair for the computer, doing my essay on Word and then translating it on Google Translate.

Gotta love the internet.

I looked at the clock, the time reading 10:41. I sighed. I walked sleepily to my bed, sleeping almost as soon as I slipped under my covers. That night I dreamt about a man with vibrant green eyes.

* * *

A/N: **So this is the first chapter! I'm not sure if I should continue. Drop a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Reviews this fast? I actually didn't expect this, I loved it, so this and the next update dedicated to smuttyspeedster and Clarizza. Also, thanks to people who followed or favorited this story or put on alert. Thank you for reading :). This chapter is shorter but the next one is going to be longer, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So how'd you sleep?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sleep? Barely got any," I replied testily. She placed a hand over her heart and looked at me with mock hurt.

"Ouch. You hurt me," she pointed at her heart. "Right here."

I snorted. "Ever the dramatic, are we?"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault you're not a morning person," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

Jessica came over to me in the parking lot. We've got some where near ten minutes till first period. I decided to bring on a subject I was wondering a bit about recently.

"Jess, can you pretty please point me out Edward Cullen?" I said with my best puppy look. I like to say I'm a master at it, I have learned from the best. Jess looked at me, pursed her lips before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. I raised my eyebrows and nudged her. "Go on, then." She moved from in front of me to right beside me.

"Alright, you see the silver shiny car in the corner over there?" she said, pointing slightly diagonal from where I was originally looking.

"Uh huh," I confirmed. She continued.

"Okay, now look at the guy next to the big buff dude. That's him," she finished kinda breathy, and I gave her a side glance, seeing her stare with her mouth slightly open at whoever the guy was.

Weird.

Then I looked where Jessica had instructed, finally seeing the reason of her reaction. I burst out laughing.

"Him? HAHAHA!" I half laughed half yelled, putting one hand on my car for support as my body convulsed with laughter. Jess, broken out of her trance, stared at me like I had three eyes. I waved her off.

"I spilled yogurt on him during lunch yesterday. It's just kinda funny," I explained after my laughter subsided. She still gave me the same look.

"You're weird, you know that?" Jessica said.

"Who isn't?" I fired back.

"Whatever," she muttered, shaking her head. She looked back up at me. "Wanna head in?" I checked my phone for the time and shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hello." I placed my bag down on the floor next to me, ignoring the greeting.

"I... apologize for my rudeness yesterday." I snorted obnoxiously, then composed myself again. Great. Another mistake I made in front of him. Congradu-fucking-lations, me!

Despite my internal berating, the guy went on.

"I feel like we started on the wrong foot. My name's—"

"Before," I interrupted loudly, "You start introducing yourself and ask to be friends, I should do my apology first." Screw it, I thought. Then I turned in my chair, looking at him straight in the eye and saying in my most serious British voice, "Begging your pardon for spilling vanilla yogurt all over the expensive surface of your winter apparel the other day."

Silence. I smirked and returned to my normal position in my seat.

"'Tis no offence. Fret not, m'lady. Still, if it does bother you so, then be comforted that I accept your apology." His accent was impeccable, and I would've swooned had it been someone else. Still, the corner of my lips tugged upwards and I tried to hide my smile.

"Know what, Cullen? You might not be so bad after all."

"Thanks. I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why you even bothered trying to introduce yourself, you are kind of a celebrity here, you Cullens. And I'm the new girl in this small town. But, I guess to make it legit," I rambled, stopping once my crazy self started showing. I shrugged delicately.

"Alright, new start, forgetting ill behavior and yogurt spills. My name's Dani. And you are?"

I hadn't realized his staring before I looked at him again, causing me to retract a bit. Of course, that was really awkward and I just had to clear my throat.

Gosh, I'm such a major screw up, and that was the third try... someone kill me now.

He started chuckling. Shit. What'd I do? Did the whole awkward tension get to him? Is this is his way to ease the tension? Am I supposed to ease the tension? What the heck do I do? What is—why the heck us he laughing harder now? Mortification filled me and I felt my face contort in embarrassment and I automatically looked down. Don't blush, don't blush, don't—aw, hell.

By now, his shoulders shook with his laughs and I would've stared if it wasn't me he was laughing at. "It's not funny. Whatever you're laughing at is not funny," I snapped, purposely not saying I knew he was laughing at me.

"R-right," he chortled, still being attacked by little fits of laughter between varying intervals of secondd. "S-sorry. I mean," he cleared his throat, now finished laughing at my expense. "I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Bet you aren't.

"No you're not." My sour mood didn't reach him, and he smiled instead.

"I am not," he said softly, and I puffed through my nose at my victory. "I am also Edward Cullen, your new friend."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I offered to get you the pudding the debate club is selling."

"And if I spill it on your shirt?"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not materialistic." I almost fought him on this, wanting to exclaim that almost all his outfits were designer and carefully chosen but acquisced.

"Okay." He made to move back into a position facing the board when I leaned a bit closer and whispered, "Vanilla." He looked back at me, nodded, and smiled, while I was just silently laughing that he had understood me.

"Barnes!"

"Sorry, sir!"

"Stop talking to Cullen!" Of course he wouldn't get in trouble for talking and I do.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled. The girl in front of me turned back with a disturbed facial expression at me, probably for saying "sir", then paused to beam at Edward. She changed to a sympathetic smile and glanced at me then back at him. I was about ready to snap at her, not caring I had just been told to shut up, but didn't want to. It just wasn't worth it.

An almost pleased feeling passed through me when I noticed Edward hadn't smiled back, though, and I wasn't too sure what I felt about that.

* * *

"Nuh uh," I moved in front of my mother, blocking her from the kitchen. "You missy are going to sleep." She groaned as I took hold of her shoulders and steered her to her bed.

"But I'm the mother here, how come you're telling me what to do?"

"You've overworked yourself, taking shifts at crazy hours, you madwoman, now you have to face the consequences and sleep while I prepare dinner."

"But I'm fine-"

"Look at your eyes! Those bags are so big I can put my phone in it!" She swatted my arm and I whined.

"Just listen to me and sleep, okay? I promise to not burn the house down." I had taken her flats off, bringing down the covers and sitting her down. She moved as though unconsciously to lie down as the last of her protests came to a pause and she slept. I pulled up the covers and stood there a moment, looking at her weary face. I hadn't been kidding, I mean a little exaggeration, but still the bags under her eyes were starting to become a dark ugly color from what I guessed was supressed jet lag and those shifts she worked. It saddened me because I knew she only worked this hard to keep her mind off thinking too much, which she lately did when she divorced with my father.

I went back to the kitchen, deciding to make a real meal seeing as I wasn't going to wake her up for a long time. Within 2 to 3 hours I was about ready, just waiting for the rice to cool down a bit and the meat with onions to finish cooking. The french fries were done a long time ago and I kept it hot in the oven within its tray. Quickly I set up the table, taking my time and having fun trying to make it seem a little fancy, though there's nothing really fancy with glass cups and slanted square napkins folded around a fork and knife. Just as I had predicted, the smell of food being served a couple minutes later woke my mom up, and she sat down.

"What are we having?" she yawned, stretching in her seat. Oddly enough, her hair wasn't mused at all and fell down perfectly straight as it was before she slept. I was always envious of that, wondering why my glossy black hair couldn't be like that. There was always some hairs sticking up, no matter what I did to it, brush it, hair spray, mousse, or water. Nothing worked.

"Um, actually I'm not sure. Elena's grandma—you remember her?—taught me how to do this, back when Elena invited me to meet her. Barely understood what she said, something Spanish, but hey. The food was great, so I ended up asking for lessons."

My mother looked at me, nonplussed. "Coulda just said no. You talk so much. Bet you you already got in trouble for talking."

"How do you do that?! Teach me your ways!"

"This isn't taught, honey. I just know this stuff: I'm your mother." I tipped my head to the side. Valid answer.

"So..." began my mother, and I could already sense what she was going to do. "Any friends yet?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yep."

"Well, if you must know, I've made about eight, including Jessica—"

"Yesh, yeah I know, anyone else?"

"Angela—"

"Yeah."

"—Ben, Eric, Lauren, Tyler, Alex, Daniel, and... I think that's it. Wait, no, also this guy who freakishly bipolar."

"Who?"

"Edward. Everyone in school knows him and his family. His dad is Carlisle Cullen."

"NO. WAY."

"What?!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the name of this guy who helped me out when some boxes fell on me—" I rolled my eyes at my mother's clumsiness I was glad to not have inherited, "—and checked my head to see if anything got hurt. Oh my," she flustered. She stood up.

"Okay, well I'll go pick up the table, don't worry about the dishes. Thank you for making dinner, hun." I smiled weakly, a bit sleepy and dragged my lazy self to bed. I comforted myself by deciding to finish my essay for English at lunch and went out like a light.

* * *

A/N: **And so here ends the OC-goes-to-sleep-and-chapter-ends ending. I'm gonna get a move on with my storyline, and so you guys know, it's not gonna be word for word like the book and movie except for those fixed scenes that important to the main climax of the story. Any character bonding stuff I've decided to go AU or original. Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving any reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Just realized I didn't put any disclaimers for the previous two chapters but I'm too lazy to go back and do that, so let's just pretend I did. Also, I didn't put those page dividers-line-things. Now I did. :)**

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Bella's reaction to being watched while sleeping would've been more realistic. That being said, I only own my plot and any OC's.

* * *

Things got a bit... weird to say the least.

First off, when people learned I was on talking terms with the infamous Edward Cullen, my friends went bonkers and strangers decided to talk to the new girl. There was the occasional bitch who sneered or whispered as I walked by to their friends and laughed at me. I tried my best to keep walking.

Mike Newton however became a personal pest problem. He was already annoying before when he kept trying to approach me, brushing off rejections and jeers from fellow peers. ( **A/N: Wtf, am I trying to rhyme?** ) Now that I was friends with a certain someone, he breached a whole new level of irritating. _Speaking of_...

I leaned forward from a swooping arm that came from my left side, getting back up when the arm passed over with nothing but the nice cool air of fall. The sun was hidden under a dense patch of clouds, which did little for my mood. Currently, I was striving to not reach over to my left and punch Mike Newton's puppy eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that." Mike said, a pout I've seen too many times on his face. I really wish he finds someone else to bother because I'm not in the mood. I huffed and stood from the wooden table I had taken solace from and made to go to one of the back entrances of the school leading back to the gym. My hair picked up a breeze of autumn wind, and he reached out to touch it. I slapped his hand down and scowled.

"Go away," I grit through clenched teeth. He grinned, and I would've knocked him out right then and there if it hadn't been for a towering presence behind me making Newton frown immediately.

"Yeah, Cullen, go away," Mike bit. This twist of words got me angrier, but I forced myself to stop my fist from closing the distance between my knuckles and his face at high velocity. It was the cool arm that wrapped itself around my shoulders that finally abolished all previous violent thoughts I had. I wasn't even sure I could move at thus point, or if I wanted to.

"Mike, I believe that was directed at you."

"What?" he scoffed. "No, it wasn't."

"It **was** ," I emphasized. He huffed and began walking away. "Give a shout if you need me to get rid of him for you."

I rolled my eyes. " _Idiot_."

Edward and I walked opposite of where Mike went, his arm still on my shoulders. My heart wanted to beat a thousand times per second so I forced calming breaths before trying to start conversation.

"How come I never see you when the sun's out?" I blurted. I swallowed down anxieties of sounding nervous or desperate. Which I am.

Edward's smile sounded in his reply. "Well the sun is a rare opportunity in this town. My family takes advantage of that when possible, mostly spend time outdoors."

"So," I said thoughtfully, "like a picnic slash hiking trip?" His laugh was made to make me crumble. He threw his head back and his shoulders shook. There was this delightful spark in his eyes when he looked back down.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "Something like that."

* * *

Weeks passed and midterms came around.

"Alright, kids," Mr. Banner began. "I'm sure you already heard about what I'm talking about, after all, this isn't your first class. Midterms are next month, people!" I saw girls groan and some guys slammed their heads on the desk like the mere mention of exams was pain. Others just rolled their eyes at the students showing complaint.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Exams are boring and unecessary."

"They're hard!" one girl called out.

A voice from the back sniggered. "That's what she said."

"Thanks," said Banner. "Now I don't feel bad for assigning your partners."

Now practically the whole class started talking, some shouts and other murmurs, but each annoyed.

"Yep, your grades for this exam are half dependent on a project and the other half on a traditional exam. And you're all assigned partners. I don't want to hear any more complaints or I'll start taking off points right now. Got it?" He stared at the class and the class glared back. I stopped tracing the blue police box and its dimensions on the cover of the textbook and crossed my arms to look at him.

"Great," he piped. "Only saying it once so listen carefully." He began calling out names randomly. Then came mine.

"Danielle Tannent." I sat up straight, waiting to hear good news. "With Michael Newton."

 **Oh. _Hale_. No.**

* * *

I stormed out of class and stopped by my locker on my way to English. "Hey," came a gentle voice. I roughly slammed books back and reached for my textbook. I took that out and closed my locker in the same violent fashion.

"Okay, I take it partnering with Newton is really bad." I looked up in disbelief.

" _Really bad_? You should know how frustrating he is. Everyone else thinks it's cute how he's always after me. Not you." Edward snorted.

"I don't know what's cute about being harassed after many rejections. Actually sounds pretty desperate to me."

"That's 'cause it is," I growled. "Little fothermucker won't leave me the heck alone." He looked back at me strangely.

"Do you count that as cursing?" I shrugged.

"Nope. Later, Cullen." I shouldered my bag and made for class.

"Hey," called Lauren. She was in my honors class too, despite popular belief she was a dumb blonde. That stereotype is so stupid, nearly all blondes I knew were smart. However since Lauren was on a sports team she had to keep her grades up and teachers noticed her skills and moved her up accordingly.

"Heard you got paired with the puppy. Sorry to hear that." I sent a forlorn smile and went back to paying attention to Mr. Mason who droned on and on about how important midterms are to the beauty of literature and then his favorites. This was gonna be a long class.

* * *

"Mike, stop trying to balance the spoon and get over here!" I groaned.

"Huh?" managed Mike. His tongue stuck at the edge of his mouth in concentration. Like a dog. A golden retriever. I moved over to take the spin off his nose and the tennis ball that was on top of the spoon hit his face and rolled off the floor of his living room. "Ouch," he complained, rubbing his face where the ball had hit him.

"Pay attention!" So far we had gotten next to nothing done, partly because we were still sorting out a list of things we would need and checking where we should get them. It was mainly because we were very slow at finishing said list due to Mike trying to interest me or make me laugh instead of working along.

"Hey, look at this!" he whispered. He moved to the center of the room to grant himself some more space to move and did a back flip. "Well?" he panted. "What do you think?"

I think I should do this by myself as it would be doubtlessly faster but first I need an escape. Maybe I should text someone to save me...

As Mike kept doing random stuff I scrolled down my contacts muttering no's when I reached the 'E' section.

"Uh, no... no... **no** way in hell... no, n- _what_?"

Right under 'Dr. Mysterio' was 'Edward Cullen'.

First off, I don't use people's full names in my contacts. I like to shorten it up or rename them for fun. Second, I just realized how fancy his name sounds. I finished watching some Sherlock and read 'Edward' in an English accent. And it's not like it matters (because then this would be my first point), but HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE THIS NUMBER?!

Just as I decided to call and see if it really worked, I received a call. From him. Coincidence? I think not.

"How the hell did you get this number?" I demanded in a whisper. "Hello to you too," replied a familiar voice. Sarcastic little shit. "How's your meeting with your bio partner going?"

"How did you know—?"

"It's practically posted all over your friends' social groups and it all comes from him. Didn't you see? Here, I'll send you the pictures."

"Pictures?" Everything he was saying confused me more and more. Then my phone buzzed and I put him on hold to check it out.

"Is that...?" I began when I went back to his call. "Yep," said Edward. I groaned. A picture of me smiling seated on his couch. "How did he even get that?" I muttered. Probably when his parents let me in and I behaved politely with a smile that is now caught on camera somehow because I don't really recall Mike standing in front of me and taking that. I should seriously start paying more attention.

"Alright, well, I'm going to have to hang up now so I can scream at him—"

"I wouldn't it's his house after all, and he's still going to be your partner after that." I tilted my head in acknowlegement, though he couldn't see that.

"Right. Well then I guess I should try to calm down—" Mike tapped my shoulder "—and take deep breaths—" Mike shook my shoulder asking who I was talking to "—you know what maybe I should go outside." I stood and collected my things and put them in my bag and Mike realizing I was leaving scrambled up from his place as well. I moved outside on the porch and a few moments later so did Mike.

"Are you leaving? This soon? But we barely got to do anything yet—"

"Yeah, sorry about that Mike, I'll come back later right now a, uh, friend of mine needs me to look after a few things right now." The worst part wasn't that my lie sounded incredibly vague but that I didn't have my car (which was being repaired due to my paranoid mother). I walked here. Which means I'd have to have a ride to go _help my friend who needs my help right now_. Stupid me.

"Oh! Oh. Um, that's okay. Yeah, no problem, we can finish this later." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, uh... do you need a ride?" he said. I immediately shook my head. I am so close to punching him right now. _So close_. But I can't because he's my partner for this project and riding in a car with him moving on me is not going to help any.

Trying to find a nice way to tell him no, my phone rang, and though glad I had an excuse to stall, the number identification got my mood down again.

"What do you want?" I almost growled.

"Very rude," dramatized Edward. "Would you be a bit nicer to the guy who's about to save your life?"

"Save my—from what?" Those words left my mouth no sooner than a shiny silver volvo pulled around the corner. I could see it coming but Mike was too busy looking at me waiting for a response to notice. I ended the call and turned my phone off, putting it back in my pocket then giving Mike a cheerful look.

"No ride, thank you, I already got one." I hurried past him down the street, saying goodbye and rushing to the passenger seat of the car and closing the door so fast I had to catch my breath. "So, Cullen. How the hell do I have your number?"

He stared at me. "Yes, hello, Dani, it's nice to see you, too. I'm doing fine this day, thank you very much for asking, ever so thoughtful of those around you."

"Ugh! Alright, hi, sorry for not using manners because I was _too busy wondering how your number is in my contacts_. Gonna explain that?"

"One word: Alice."

"Yeah, what about her? She's your sister, right, so what?" He sighed like I was missing the most obvious answer ever.

"She asked to use your phone to text a friend."

"So you're saying..." He nodded his affirmation. "Damn sneaky pixie," I muttered. He gave one of those beautiful crooked smiles.

"You don't even know half of it."

"Right, whatever, so where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." This guy, so mysterious sometimes, I swear. The trees began to thicken around us and a thought ran through my head.

"You know those scary movies ("Mhm?" replied Edward) where a stupid white girl just jumps into a stranger's car (Edward raises his eyebrows, nods, and hums in agreement) while trying to desperately not to break the waning balance with her bio partner (Edward turns his head towards me) and doesn't ask where she's going and ends up getting killed in the woods?" Cue the sassy eye roll from the driver.

"...No."

"Well, I have, and I so I want to know where it is we are going." He sighed. "Listen, just don't tell anybody."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You _are_ gonna kill me."

"Don't be silly," he laughed and an adorable little snort sound came out. And come on, with a laugh like that, how could I not laugh along? We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and then a clear patch of ground showed a really nice house. Like, Hollywood class type house. Pretty sure my jaw dropped when I saw the beautiful flower beds gleaming like it was in a movie.

With a smile Edward asked me, "So what do you think? Is this where I drag you to my dungeon and drop your bed off to my secret stash in the woods?" I tried my best to move on from hearing 'drag you' come from his mouth to me. So not blushing right now (yes, I'm blushing, get over it).

"No," I said promptly, opening the passenger door and jumping out, crouching down to see with him at eye level. "This is where you give me a tour."

He gave one of those mock thoughtful expressions and I huffed playfully. "Please? After all, you brought me here. Actually, yeah, you brought me here, I don't care if you won't give me a tour, I'll just give myself one." I turned around walking to the door and pivoted, staring at the stupid but handsome and so-not-stupid guy inside his ridiculously expensive car.

"Well? I need a guide, _silly_." He shook his head at me using his word. He stepped out the car, joining me on the beautifully kept pathway to the porch. "I guess I'll just put the car in the garage later," he thought out loud.

"Seriously? A garage? Where?" He pointed a little to the side of the house.

"Nuh-uh. No way. That is not the garage, that is—that is a mini-house made especially for rich guests and in exception me because I'm totally moving in there." I laugh at his look that shows how much he cares for my sanity.

"If you want, I can call Carlisle and ask him to evaluate the state of your mind. Just you know, for fun. Not that I think you're clinically insane. Why would I think that?"

"Yeah why would you think that?" I mocked him. "It's not like I'm going to... randomly attack you!" I jumped at him, and I should've gotten him but I missed by the slightest touch. "Damn, dude, that's some pretty fast reflexes!"

"Yeah," he laughed awkwardly. I scrunched my face in confusion when I looked the other way. Ooo-kay, very awkward. Wonder if there's gonna be anymore of that from the others...

"You know, despite all the bad news of you getting paired with Mike, being insane, and wanting to raid my kitchen—"

"Whoa! I am just as sane as you are, got that, and I do not want to raid your kitchen."

"Feel free, Esme loves it when her food doesn't go to waste, even better when you compliment it." I looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well then, I wouldn't mind a bite." He snorted. "'A bite'. That confirms it, we have two different dictionaries." I swatted his shoulder.

"But the good news: nobody's home yet. No awkward meetings, no teasing from annoying siblings, and no one to see I'm okay with your lack of sanity—jeez, sorry! So violent, what did I ever do to get this abuse?"

Edward: looks cool, proper, collected, and adorable. Me?

Still stuck on that "nobody's home". Slightly hyperventilating of the prospect of an empty house, relieved no one is there to see me eat other than Edward (he sits with me at lunch sometimes, he knows I'm a pig), and pretty much out of it for the moment.

Only thing helping me: I am NOT insane (and the promise of food).

* * *

"Is Carlisle home?" Edward asked. I was in Esme's embrace, being welcomed for the sixth time to spend time in the Cullen's house.

"No, your father took extra shifts." _These people are saints. It's Carlisle's day off, but he's okay working at the hospital for free. Saints._

"You children go upstairs, and please Edward, try not to bother your siblings, they do have studying they have to do." The last time I came, Emmett came by to ask Edward to help him out with something and it led to a fight. Rosalie seemed to be about the only person who could reason with him, but it didn't seem like she wanted to, but more like she needed to, since I was there. Now with midterms starting tomorrow, there seems to be no time for that.

Me and Edward went up to his room, where he cleared the floor last week so I could work on the project. Ever since that day Edward picked me up from Mike's, Mike seemed to have his schedule full and never had a lot of time to spare. A few minutes by my place then off it was to do something important. It was now up to me to finish the work he never started.

Hours passed, Edward and me talking while working together on the project. Eventually, we finished it, and I was so proud.

My phone ringed. I looked and picked it up. "Mike?"

"Hey, Dani, um, when can we work on that project, when, uh, do you think?"

"I kind of finished it."

"Brilliant, but what about presenting it?"

"Don't worry, got that covered, partner. See you tomorrow." I hung up, not bothering and not caring anymore. This was my project, and he is so not going to just walk in and pick off where I finished and try to steal some credit. Not on my watch.

"So how's that gonna work?" smiled Edward as though he already knew what I was thinking. Another reason I liked him, he just knew me so well.

"Well, either he tell Mr. Banner he didn't do anything or tried to make sense of my papers while he presents the whole thing. I'll just be that helpful little person in the background reminding Mike that everything is color-coded and such. I have a feeling I'll be very helpful in that respect."

"So basically you're setting him up?"

I tilted my head in agreement. "Basically, yeah." We busted out laughing.

* * *

"We totally rocked that! I mean, after all the crazy studying you put me through? You're my tutor." I gave Lauren my grateful smile and she shrugged with her own grin.

"You're not the first person I tried to help out, but you are one of the rare ones who actually tried hard to understand it. Some people just want answers and don't even try." Lauren and I walked down the hallway, surrounded by the buzz of chatter in the background and I kept hearing two repeated words.

"Hey, Lauren? What's up with them, they keep talking about some 'new girl'."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, didn't you hear? There's this new girl coming in from Arizona, Isabella Swan, daughter of the chief police. Big news in this small town, you'll hear it come up here and there. Hey, aren't you from Arizona, too? That's weird, the two new girls both from Arizona."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Weird."

"Well, you two will probably get along nicely, considering you both are gonna be experiencing the same change and whatnot. Hey, I'll meet you at the parking lot later, okay?"

"Okay!" I called back as she disappeared into the weaving crowd of students. This news has me slightly troubled. A new girl, like me. From Arizona, like me. I wonder how many other things we'll have in common.

A/N: **End chapter! Whoo, that was pretty long, my neck hurts. Honestly, I've planted so many refernces, see if you can CATCH THEM ALL (and yes, that's another one there). No, for real, I wanna see who's reading and is my fam. I also accept constructive criticism or plain out criticism. Maybe a compliment, they make my day! Next chapter: Bella Swan (Dun, dun, dun!). Sorry, but in this book we are not Bella-friendly. I'll try to be real and not petty. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I would've included more interaction between the Cullen family and Bella. Also, it would've been shittier.

 **A/N: This is long overdue, sorry for a late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

I drove to school in my newly repaired car, one hand on the wheel and the other outside the window moving as I jammed to my music. And then I see that the space I normally park in was occupied. I shrug it off, and I drive a bit more to find a free space. I find one farther from the school's entrance, away from my friends and normal society, into the world of dyed hair and punk outfits. I smiled, remembering when I was the punk being judged and walked into school, going straight to French since I came a little late.

I rushed, entering the room and apologizing for the tardy in French to appease her (I googled it before entering). Delacour barely noticed, trying to calm down the storm of whispers across the class.

"O'Haffley! I won't say it again! Stop talking with Keila and face the board!" she yelled, her French lilt slightly coming out in her normal American voice from anger. Jason O'Haffley rolled his eyes and turned away from Keila, who immediately started whispering to the girl next to her instead. She was, I guess you could say, the gossip girl. No doubt she was yapping about the latest chew toy; Swan. But O' Haffley and Keila weren't the only ones talking, and we pretty much got nothing out of the lesson, leaving an irritated Delacour and an irritated me, since said irritated teacher decided to reward the class' behavor with extra homework _in French_.

Pretty much the whole morning went like that, some classes more out of control than others. History was by far the worst since Mr. Harvis didn't even try to get control of the class, only wrote down the assignment and told us to leave early when class was ending. I didn't really know what to do, seeing as I was still sort of new, and they hadn't acted this way with me. There was the occasional person who asked me if I knew her, seeing as we come from the same state. I got tired of explaining coming from the same state andmoving to the same town doesn't mean you know each other.

When gym came, I was relieved to be able to talk with Lauren, who told me about Isabella being in one of her classes. From what I heard she was your typical new girl: shy, cute, and clueless of where to go.

I walking with Lauren to the cafeteria, splitting to go to different groups. I sat down in my usual table, Ben already there, waiting for Jess, Angela, and Eric. Jess arrived first, a brief "hi" and then back to doing whatever she does on her phone. Then Eric walked in the cafeteria, walking to our table with—you guessed it—Isabella.

"Guys, this is Isa—"

"Bella. Just Bella," cut in the girl beside her. I placed my soda back down, giving her a once-over. Despite her initial outburst, she didn't seem to want to say anything, but I wouldn't put it past her being curious and opening her mouth again. She was a pale white and brown hair that went a little above her elbows, and she wore a green jersey along with a headband. I smiled, seeing she didn't dress up to impress, glad she wasn't one of those girls. I noticed Mike looking her over too, and smiled a little harder when I realized what would happen.

Almost immediately Mike scooched over, patting the space next to him from Bella to sit. Instead, Jess who was next to him scooched over to the empty space, Eric sitting where she previously was, following her example, Bella by his side. I ended up sitting between Mike and Ben, who squeezed between me and Bella. Eric smiled at us, then teased Mike, bumping shoulders with an uncomfortable Bella. "Mike, you met my home girl Bella?"

"Your home girl?" responded Mike, and sensing the testosterone building, Jessica butt in.

"It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy," she directed at Bella who gave a fake smile in return. Just in time to catch the expression, Angela snapped a flashy picture, startling Bella, who looked up to the girl in question.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature," explained Angela, moving to sit beside her and Eric. They moved over and I was brought closer to Mike, which made me humph. "Guys," I said dully. "Feeling a little squished." Ben kindly moved and I shot him a grateful smile. I ate again, catching the conversation of Bella and Angela, who brightened after Eric mentioned Bella didn't want the feature with new ideas presented by the shy girl. I stopped paying attention until Bella brought up another topic.

"Who are they?"

I already knew who she was asking before looking to see what she was fixated at, judging her out-of-breath voice. The other two girls turned too, and like she did with me, Jessica seemed delighted to introduce her favorite family.

"The Cullens," answered Angela, not really the talking type, a little shy herself. Jess was having none of that.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago," she began her tale.

"They kinda keep to themselves," inserted the Asian. Jessica nodded continuing with her conspiring tone and rushed out, "Because they're all together, like, _together_ together. The blonde girl—" Jessica gestured to the first beauty who came out, "—Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett." Following the first Hale came the brawny man child, who after another encounter of Mario Kart, wasn't so scary after all.

"They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," she whispered like they could hear us across the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Emmett gave a laugh and with an arm over Rosalie's shoulder walked to the table next to the windows.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela pointed out. I hummed in agreement but Jess wasn't fazed. "But they live together," she insisted. Going on with her dramatic introduction, she started again.

"And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird." I looked and saw Alice with her spiky hair, practically bouncing in with a trailing Jasper. I defended the adorable pixie, joining in the gossip. "She's not weird, you just don't know her. She's actually really cool."

I can still feel the urge to smack myself for opening my fat mouth.

An intrigued Bella turned towards me. "You know them?" I shook my head nonchalantly but responded too fast for it to be serious and she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, she _seems_ really strange still. Doesn't help she's with Jasper—the blonde who looks like he's in pain, " she said the last part to Bella.

"Well, what do you expect, school's hell," I muttered under my breath, still looking at the double doors they were coming through to check for my friend. Meanwhile they were still talking.

"I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," joked Angela, and Bella laughed. Then came in Edward and I retreated to eating, fine now that I saw he was fine. And of course, Bella goes and asks breathlessly, "Who's he?" Kind of like in the parking lot weeks ago, Jessica got all dreamy and huffy, but more composed than last time.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care," she scoffed and gave herself away with her attitude. "Anyway, don't waste your time." Girl translation: I don't want you to succeed where I failed. The girl was still distracted and turned back to face us, giving a quick "I wasn't planning on it" but still glancing back. Not planning on it my ass.

I threw out my leftovers and stopped by the table again to tell them I was going, they waved bye and went back to talking. Walking around to freshen up my brain was an unknowingly smart move. I made a pit stop at the bathroom to change my pads again. Then the bell rang and I cursed, racing in the halls to reach Biology in time. I entered the classroom, stopping when I saw the sub for Banner which confused me a bit.

I went back out not realizing this the first time and entering again in confusion I remembered said sub was Mr. Molina, who subsituted Mr. Banner once before. I walked in, probably the last person in. Everyone else was already sitting down, and I froze seeing my seat was already taken. By Swan. My eyes shot to a rigid Edward, contemplating whether or not to make her move.

"Take a seat, miss," came Molina's voice, he was looking down at his books, but I knew he meant me so annoyed at the change of events, I quickly took the seat of an absent student three rows back, next to a complete stranger who stared as I seated myself and set my books down. No "Hi, my name is blah-blah-blah", just straight out stared. I felt awkward and tried to introduce myself but Mr. Molina began talking and I clamped my mouth shut.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a. flatworms," he started, upbeat. He passed out two petri dishes per table, and I saw it would be a partner activity and inwardly groaned. Either I would do all the work or I was gonna have an extremely awkward class session with a quiet unabashed teenage girl. I hardly know anything, it's usually Edward who helps out, so I hoped she would start talking soon and be helpful.

"We're going to cut them in half," he continued, never losing a beat. "Then watch them regenerate into two separate worms..." I drifted off, wondering what to do and faintly heard him talking about zombie worms. I bit my inside cheek and opened my mouth before I changed my mind.

"HimynameisDaniellebutyoucancallmeDani," I said in quick sucession. The girl looked up and eyed me warily, picking at her sleeves as she turned to me.

"Hannah," she said shyly. I smiled at her, relieved she responded. "Hi, Hannah."

As it turned out, she didn't know much either, but she was good at finding the answers in her notes and used the textbook, too, which was better than I could do. We finished pretty quick because of that, and spent the remaining time talking and doodling. She talked a lot now that the barriers were broken, and I didn't which I liked more, her silence or lack thereof. She could be funny, but she was too awkward.

When I looked up I saw a flash of expensive designer clothes and tousled copper hair heading out the door. I was surprised, half-expected Mr. Molina to say something (and he was going to) but just as reached the door the bell rang and he dismissed us. I stood, grabbing my bag I packed previously when we finished the work and looking for the girl who took my seat. I narrowed my eyes, seeing her expression trailing Edward, looking a little mad. Slinging the strap over my shoulder I walked with precision and left my face expressionless.

"What'd you do?" I cut out. She turned and was shocked to see me.

"Oh, hi...?" I allowed my lips to dip gently down as I noticed she forgot my name. I exhaled.

"Alright, listen new girl, next time sit somewhere else, that was my seat you were sitting in. I'll let it go this time, in fact I wouldn't have a problem with it if I hadn't seen my friend and your crush storm out of here like the roadrunner from the coyote," I gestured to her. She stammered, I think because of being called out on her obvious liking for Edward.

"He's not—I don't like him—not that he's ugly, he's quite the opposite, I-I mean—" she blushed furiously. I gave her a mock smile. "I know. I wouldn't think much of it, he was pretty douche-y to me at first, but he got over it. What did you do?"

"I didn't—" she protested, but stopping in frustration, running a hand through her hair. I pursed my lips.

"Tell you what," I spoke after a moment. "I'll go talk to him and see what happened." She bit her lip and nodded and I left. The next class went by in a rush, as it always did, being the last period of the day. After I left I searched for Bella, realizing at one point she would have to go to the Administration Office to hand in her class slip and ran through crowded halls to get there. I walked in, and catched my breath.

Looking up, I saw my luck had come in, seeing Edward talking with the Administrator and sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't have to go look for him now. A minute later and no Bella worried me, even Edward who was previously in line was finishing up his problem.

"I was wondering if I could change classes," he said. I shook my right leg, hoping Bella would come soon. The Admin, a lady in her 40's, looked up at him and immediately smiled. I blanched at her seeming interest in him.

"Anything you'd like honey," she replied in a sweeter tone than with the previous clients. I gagged. "Name please?"

"Cullen, Edward." She hummed and typed away.

"Right. Here it is, Edward Anthony Cullen, nice grades. What did you need?"

"Nothing much, just a change of classes. Biology," he clarified.

"Let me check, sweetheart. Although," she said after his request sank in, "Not really sure about that. It's halfway through the school year, most spots are already taken. A good deal of them are only in the morning." She said this with a pout and then a sad smile. From where I could see, Edward clenched his hands, under the outcrop of the desk where the lady couldn't see. His tone of desperation worried even me.

"There must be something open fifth period. Physics? Biochem?" he pleaded. Just at that moment I noticed Bella come in at the door, and I gasped with a finger pointed at Bella. Edward. Bella. Biology. Fifth period. Change classes.

The Administrator checked her records on the computer and shook her head. "No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology. I'm so sorry." Bella, astute as ever, realized what was going on and flinched. The sudden movement got the attention of the Admin, who gestured Bella to wait.

Edward stiffened and turned around, glaring at Bella like she insulted him. She backtracked a bit, looking nervous and crossing her arms protectively. He faced the Administrator lady again, all previous charm gone and coldly bit out, "I'll just... _endure_ it." He thrust his hands in his pockets and dramatically swiveled to storm out.

Clearly shaken, Bella placed her slip on the desk, leaving the room. I ran after her, calling after her. Eventually I think she heard me and she slowed down her fast pace. "He was trying to get out Biology class. Did he do that to you, too?"

"Calm down, it's nothing personal, boys will be boys."

"But this one hates my guts!"

"He hated mine too," I pointed out. "Just... let me talk to him, I'll see what's up with him."

"Okay," she replied quietly and patted her shoulder before running to go catch up with my moody friend. Part of me was exasperated she only just got here and was already causing problems and making me run but I acknowledged it was my choice and cursed my nature. Somehow, without knowing where he was, I managed to find him making his way outside to the parking lot. Finding people was easy for me.

"Hey!" I shouted when I saw him. His head didn't turn back but I knew very well he heard me. "Stop acting like you can't hear me, I come in peace so you can turn around and-"

"Make it fast," he growled as I bumped into him, not expecting him to stop walking.

"What's with you? The new girl's pretty confused at your behavior, and I am too. I mean, I spilled yogurt on you and all but she says she did nothing so why—"

"It doesn't matter." He walked not stopping this time until I tapped his shoulder in another attempt and then he snapped.

His shoulder stiffened and his right hand shot out impossibly fast to grip my wrist and his dark eyes burned into my own, snarling animalisticly. If I had to be honest, I'd say I was scared shitless at that moment and my heart kept beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my ears. But I pushed it aside and focused on breathing right.

"Edward..."

" _Just leave me alone._ " This time I made no move to talk to him. I just watched silently and clenched my teeth. _Fine_ , I thought. _See how you try to explain this one later. Fucking asshole._

I marched to my car, instinctively going to my normal parking space and on my way remembering I parked elsewhere, but I could see my destination and narrowed my eyes when I saw Bella inside the car that took was there. _Great. First my Biology seat and now this? I'm_ definitely _coming extra early tomorrow._

Going to my car and preparing to go home I went everything she caused. Taking my seat and parking space, extra French homework, headache in History. I'm pretty sure there were other little things I could add. I guess she did take Mike away, and that was a plus.

Still this whole hatred between her and Edward that was very much one-sided considering her crush. With all these conflicting feelings and memory of what just happened I felt my eyes beginning to brim with tears of hurt and bit my cheek . This is happening all too sudden, yes, but I'm way stronger than this, why am I crying?

Then I remembered I was on my period and sighed in relief that it was just the hormones in my body. Nothing a little Supernatural and Doctor Who couldn't fix.

On that note, I drove off back home.

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided the Bella-bashing will start later after La Push, Jacob, and Bella liking both Jacob and Edward. Just an FYI, but Edward and Dani aren't getting together as soon as Bella and Edward did in the movie or book. Also, if you spot any mistakes or think I'm making Dani seem like a Mary Sue, don't be shy (or rude...). But yeah, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm still broke, so no, no profit from this just entertainment.

* * *

My drama didn't end that day Bella came. When I got home, I expected some peace and quiet, but instead I heard sobs and whimpers. I dropped my bag and ran to the source and cursed. I forgot all about my mom and her divorce. It's been almost two months since we moved and three since she signed the papers that declared her Ms. Angelina Barnes.

My name itself seemed foreign, I'm used to being called Davis. My old nickname, DD, didn't fit anymore. Dani is the only thing left of familiarity. I don't tell Mom this because she was the one who was directly involved, knowing her, she would blame everything on herself. And now, she's crying in her sleep.

"Mom," I said gently, moving to grab her shoulder and shake it. "Mom, wake up."

"Dani?" I felt my lips twist upwards slightly. She was talking, but still asleep. I always thought it was cool as a child and I don't know anyone else who could do it.

"Yeah, mom."

"I'm so sorry, Eric," she whimpered and I felt tears well up as she kept apologizing to my father in her sleep. Automatically climbing into the bed and placing her head on my lap, I shushed her, looking up as my muscles worked it's usual pattern, splaying her hair from out under her and soothingly running my fingers through it over and over again. "I know, mom," I whispered. "I'm sorry, too."

When I finished calming her down I called Angela for a stress reliever and we went to the Port Angeles to walk in the park with some ice cream. We bumped into one stranger who freaked the hell out of us and we giggled afterwards about running away when he started towards us. It was a nice break, and homework seemed more bearable then than it had before.

The French essay was of course the worst part and in the end my groggy mind decided screw it and slept without finishing it.

* * *

It was hell to wake up, remembering that your dad isn't married to your mom, that your mom was trying to hide her depression, Edward was a little bitch who told you to leave him alone, and your French homework, for the first time, wasn't done. As if it couldn't get worse. Just another reason for Delacour to hate you.

Another day in my life, insert smile.

I had a PBJ with milk after I got ready for the day, standing in the silence. Mom wasn't awake and she didn't have to be, not for another six hours until her next shift. I didn't have the heart to go inside her room either so I just left a note so my guilt could ease and left for school.

My quiet ended as soon as I walked to my car, the neighbors' little girl screeching for her brother to give her backpack back. The morning birds sang their song. Normal chilly wind of December biting my face. I smiled a little and finally got in my car, putting some Carol King to ruin my silence again. It was perfect. Until I reached school, that is.

Nearly a week ago, my eyes were searchinh for a specific car to roll up, a stupidly shiny silver volvo. When I strolled with Lauren to enter, it still hadn't shown up, and I shrugged it off, expecting him to arrive late.

At lunch, there was still no result. I had begun to think they hadn't come at all, but I spotted the coupled siblings sitting in their usual table. He still wasn't there. Then later in Biology, an awkward Bella stared at where I was seated, where she sat, and ended up sitting where I had previously sat. Still, the chair of the one person I wanted to see was empty.

On and on this went, day after day. After my French incident with Delacour I found myself struggling to keep up. When I tried to change my class like Edward had with Bella they gave me the same response, saying it was too late into the year to do anything. My week went on and I forgot about wanting to see Edward, I would've forgotten entirely with all the work on my plate if Bella wasn't there to remind me with her faraway looks.

The week went on and the temperature kept dropping steadily to the ppint the scenery changed to snow and icy roads. I ate my breakfast and took my sweet time on the way to school, not wanting any accidents. I got there pretty late but I was glad to see my space was still unoccupied. Then, like a reflex of my actions days previous, my head scanned the parking lot, not expecting to actually to spot him.

One of the first things I notice is Edward's car, the shiny Volvo in it's usual space by his siblings. The second thing I notice is he's not in his car. The third thing I notice is he's right beside my parking space.

Fuck.

I almost backtrack the gears to select another lot but my pride didn't let me. To my horror, I find myself sweeping in with no hesitation, executing a parking my driving instructor would've been proud of. I grabbed my pack and swung out my door, pointedly ignoring my absent friend.

"Dani," he called out. My brisk pace didn't slow, but then I heard his fast footsteps approach and then felt his warmth right behind my left side. I half-ran and his hand shot out to grip my arm, a sense of déjà-vu washing over me to the last time I saw him. I glared at him so fiercely that he slackened his grip in surprise and I sharply brought it back to my side. He didn't stop from walking into the school.

I ignored his attempts to greet me in the halls until lunch came, when I traded my usual table with Jess and the others to sit at Lauren's table with her friends. They were cold at first, but seeing Lauren accepted me they got friendly really fast. I didn't mind.

"May I speak with you?" a melodic voice asked so politely from behind me. Jill, one the girls at the table, smirked at me with a wink and started the retreat to the other table where the girls followed her, Lauren last. She was reluctant, sensing I didn't want to be left alone, but eventually she left too.

"I'm only speaking to you if you eat."

"I'm already ate."

"You never do, don't take me for a fool. Eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I stared at him and then shrugged, eating my lunch and paying him noind, until I heard the crunching of an apple. The fork that was lifted to my mouth stopped in shock. I looked at him, taking care not to blink until he swallowed the chunk he bit, a mesmerizing bob of his adam's apple. _How ironic_ , I thought dreamily as I stared—

Nope, I'm not staring. I'm angry.

Then everything went back down as soon as Edward gagged the crackers up and left it on his napkin on his tray. I fought the urge the puke, but then it went away when I saw Edward's mortified face. I busted out laughing until I was wheezing for breath and his mood slightly soured.

"I hope that isn't normal."

"I just risked my health for you and embarrassed myself greatly now. Can we at least be civil now?"

I scoffed. "Pretty sure I wasn't the one telling my friend to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry. Really Dani." I sighed. "Why don't you like her?"

"It's not that, it's just... conplicated." My eyebrows rose at that. Not really reassuring. "I'll talk to you more later, okay?" He was already moving away. "Okay," I responded, not sure if he heard me. Not that it mattered. The rest of the day passed on with no further interaction, and I couldn't help but feel he was avoiding me.

* * *

"'Kay, mom, see you later!"

"Get back here, young lady!" she screeched. I popped my head back in, raising my eyebrows. She thrust a twenty in my chest. My hand shot up from my side to hold it down there. "For coffee and some biscuit with sausage and eggs. You don't get to forget breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day!"

"Where would I even—?"

"Just go! No time to lose!" She continued to hurry me out the door and closed it, yelling a goodbye from the other side of the door. I sighed and got in my car, stopping by one of the little chain restaurants for a coffee and sausage with egg sandwich. I left early so I didn't stress it, I had time to spare.

I ate along the way to school, arriving in the mostly vacant parking lot, smiling to myself in smug satisfaction of recovery of my normal routine. I left, playing around with my phone, contemplating whether or not to do French homework. My hands itched to write, yet my mind drew up a blank no matter how much time passed. I settled for a zero, giving up efforts when friends began to arrive so I could walk over and talk to them.

Then I saw Edward. He stood, brooding by his car with a hand in his gray windbreaker. His hair looked messy as usual buy know it looked more unkempt, giving him a more agitated look. I couldn't the jump in my heart that happened when I saw him. I turned around to lay my face on the window of my car.

I'm angry at him. I'm supposed to be angry at him. Just pass by without looking at him. A little nod wouldn't hurt, though...

Nah, I'll just ignore him.

I steeled my nerves and walked towards him, but then I blinked and he was gone.

What? Where—?

Screams tore through my thoughts and my head whipped instinctively to face the source. I spotted a quickly growing crowd near a big van. I walked a few paces but couldn't see who was there so I ran. It was when I got near I understood the gist of it.

"Oh my God, Isabella, are you okay?!"

"Hurry, somebody call an ambulance!"

More worried questions were in the air, and a bunch of people took out their phones, whether to call for help or record the event I wasn't sure. I pushed my way to the front and saw a most confusing sight.

As to be expected, Bella was on the other side of the car, where the impact would be, but as far as I could see, she wasn't hurt. No unconscious body all bloody spilling onto the cement. She leaning back on her hands, her leg dangerously close to the tire of the truck that almost ran her over. And hovering over her was Edward.

Edward, who I had just seen across the parking lot standing by his car. Who was gone for a week and now had his hand on the van and was staring intensely at Bella before backing off. My stomach flipped seeing him in a protective position over her, and his stare wasn't scary, but deep. Warning bells went off in my head. _He likes her. He likes her._

 _But he wanted to get out of class, he was disgusted by her, right?_

 _Or, he gets too nervous being near her and tries to disguise it with another emotion._

 _Or,_ I ended simply _, I'm overreacting._

Either way, he left the scene smoothly, others not even noticing him, more concerned about Bella's wellbeing. She seemed to be in shock and didn't move. I checked to see who the driver was. A tan guy was in the driver's seat, and some people rushed to check on him, calling him Tyler. Meanwhile Tyler seemed busy apologizing to Bella.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he repeated again. Eric and (of course) Mike finally went to help her up and she seemed unfocused on what was happening. They helped her to the awaiting ambulance, which took Tyler, too. I moved to see them help him out, and gasped when I noticed a dent in the side of the van. Instinctively, I looked at the other car—Bella's car—and looked for damage there, but then seeing none I recalled Edward had been the one between Bella and Tyler's van, and how he had his hand pressing against it, as if he could stop it.

As if he was strong enough to stop a skidding van on ice with just his hand and leave a dent.

With a thudding heart I retreated to my car, mulling over my speculations. I tried to make sense what I gathered, and then I said it out loud.

"Edward stopped a van from crushing Bella from the other side of the parking lot with his bare hands," I spoke to myself. And that's when I knew I was delirious. No one would believe me, heck, I wouldn't believe me. It sounds too stupid.

The whole morning was a pain, and because of the event that had transpired earlier, nothing was done. French gave me a headache, though, after a lecture from Delacour and all my theories. It went on to lunch, and the other teachers seemed to be fine with doing nothing after several failed attempts of controlling the classroom. The whole day. At lunch, none of the Cullens were present, so I spent the entire day wondering what the hell could be the truth. The good thing was not much homework was assigned, just finsh a few sheets of this, read these pages. Easy-peasy.

Much later at night, I drew up my covers and stared at my bland ceiling. So many thoughts coursed through my head, but none stuck and I growled, throwing a pillow at the corner of my room. I didn't expect it to hit the shadows and fall plainly on the floor without touching the wall. I froze for a second and then clicked the lights on near my bed. The space the pillow had hit was empty, eerily enough. I watched too many horror movies to take these things lightly, and left the light on the whole night to soothe my overreactive mind. _There is nothing there, and there is no one in my room_ , I repeated.

* * *

Today. I don't care what he says. An explanation was long overdue.

I waited in my seat at lunch, sitting beside Jessica who was chatting Mike up, batting her eyelashes and everything. I smiled at her, wanting to laugh as she was trying to get his attention but failed because he was too busy trying to get Bella's attention. The irony of it all was astounding, better yet, I'm pretty sure Jess was the only one in it that noticed.

I finished my meal, a simple sandwich, then walked over to the Cullen table. As if sensing my intentions, the siblings cleared out, walking casually to the exit. No one noticed, but I didn't mind. It seemed this way with the family. No one seemed to notice how beautiful they are, or how they never ate. At least, not in front of them. Then of course, no one noticed how Edward had saved Bella's life. I sat down across from him, and I saw Edward bring his hands down below the table. I took this as a sign of control, since he always did that to clench his hands. _Great, I haven't even said anything and I'm treading on dangerous waters._ I stared at him, but he was pointedly ignoring me.

"If you came to ask why I don't like Bella, then come back later, I'm not feeling good."

"That's... the lamest excuse. Ever." His eyebrow went up.

"You had a week to feel better," I continued shakily, slightly fazed how he read my mind to my first unspoken question. "I see it did nothing to help your attitude. I was under the impression we were friends."

"Were?"

"Are." _Hopefully._ His tense jaw softened at that and he sighed deeply, ran his hands over his face.

"I've been rather difficult to you, haven't I?" His voice was low and muffled by his hands, but the regret was laced so deeply I instantly forgave him. I don't know why and I shouldn't have so easily but I did.

"A bit," I allowed, letting my anger at him seep out a bit. "But I know how you can make it up to me."

"No."

"What?" I said, thrown off. "I didn't say anything yet."

"I know what you're going to say," he said sharply. "And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. Ask something else." I knew he knew exactly what I was going to ask (he always did) and I knew he meant he wouldn't tell me but I opened my mouth anyways.

"How did you save her?" He glared at me, but though he was angry, my stomach tensed at this first eye contact.

"I told you," through clenched teeth. "I can't tell you. Don't ask me."

"How did you reach her?" Silence. "I saw you. I walking towards you and you were by your car but then I blink and suddenly you're by Bella. I saw the dent, Edward and..." his impassive look and my words made me falter. "You owe me this at least."

"No, I don't. Leave it alone."

"Please—"

"Damn it, Danielle," he snarled, and like the last time he lashed out at me my breath hitched and my eyes widened. He was usually so composed, seeing him anything seemed wrong. But I couldn't stop. "If you really want to stay friends, don't bring it up again."

"I just wanted answers," I spoke quietly, regretting ignoring his warning but wishing he wouldn't get so angry. His features smoothed as though he knew what I was feeling.

"I know," he said just as quietly.

"How about we make a deal? I'll stop asking questions and you stop acting like a PMS-ing biatch?" He laughed at my lack of filter and his lips bent in that beautiful crooked smile. I couldn't help the smile growing on my own lips.

"I deserve that," he agreed after he stopped laughing enough. "Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked, no time to write lately but I'm beginning the drama and jealously between Dani and Bella so yeah. Hopefully I'll update soon. Drop a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, everything else is hands up to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

For some reason, I couldn't stand looking at Bella. It wasn't that I hated her, she was cool, it's just... he was always with her.

Ever since that day when he somehow saved her from the van, he was stuck by her side. I just came late one day, arriving around 10, then lunch rolled around and Bam! There he was, trailing after her like a lost puppy. I stood for a moment, just staring, and chose to sit with Jess. She started talking about the very thing I first saw, so I took my sandwich and strolled outside, though it was raining. No one noticed.

Mom started crying in her sleep again, and I lost my favorite sock to the washing machine. Going to school, again; eating my lunch outside, again; even driving in my car seemed too repetitive and boring. I had to get out of it. Besides, it's just one day, couldn't hurt.

Instead of the usual dress-up, I put on my eyeliner and the necessary mascara and lip gloss. Then some foundation to cover up those flaws and then I swung out the door, no bookbag holding me down. I felt...

Free.

I haven't laughed so much in such a long time. I went to Port Angeles, since nearly everyone at Forks could tell my face. I lied, saying I was an Elise Baker, and nobody questioned it. First I hit the movie theaters, watching sad movies with Fanta and a popcorn bag. I walked the mall, spending and buying here and there, leaving with five bags. Then there was the Reservation. I wanted to be near water, and right now, that was the easiest option. My phone rang on the way, and I took it out with some difficulty.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hi Dani." _SCREECH._

I stopped right there, in the middle of the road, pulling on the breaks. I know that voice. But it's impossible.

"Mel?" I whispered into the receiver. Then there was just radio silence and I slowly ended the call. Then everything came crashing down. I skipped school and a person who was supposedly gone came back. And had my number. Then again, the school sends a call to inform an absence, so it may not be the end of my troubles. I got ahold of my nerves, making a 180° turn,

I washed off the makeup and wiped the marks on the sink. Mom still didn't come home so I waited until the school sent the call, erasing it the message. A huge weight lifted, I texted Angela for details on the homework. Whatever books I didn't have with me I asked pictures for. I felt bad using her to make up for my actions. I could barely face Mom but surprisingly everything went well. That didn't make me want to do it again, though.

* * *

I got in trouble with Fergie, who had sprung a pop quiz yesterday which I got a zero for. This whole moving to Forks thing really wasn't working. Everything wasn't making sense anymore, and I have to wonder if it ever did. I couldn't do this, but neither could I tell Mom. Not yet.

Jess practically pounced on me the minute I arrived, already standing in my usual lot. "Where were you?" she tugged on my shoulder, insisting I answer her question. I gave a small smile, saying it was nothing, I was sick. She sighed, exclaiming how it would've been to perfect opportunity for me to sneak and leave town, find drama to make her boring life more interesting. All of which I did do, but had no intention letting her know. Angela and Bella came along too while we were milling around, playfully pushing Jess and telling to her 'lay off' of me. Much appreciated, but I hardly noticed. I wondered how much these girls would change if I left, realizing yeah, I wasn't needed nor am I going to be missed. Around second period, things started brightnening up.

Calculus started off with homework, I copied off the girl next to me for the beginning problems but she noticed with a scowl and covered it, so I just wrote random responses and numbers. Seemed to do the trick, Mrs. Piechoki merely walked around to see if it was completed, so I passed. Halfway into the notes, a student, Shane, knocked his desk three times, and Piechoki paused and changed character completely. The whole surprise thing? Not really a surprise. I think everyone expected Shane to ask out Hailey, but still they played the shocked crowd. It was the highlight of the day, leaving everyone else wondering if they too should start asking their dates out too.

My gloom was lifted, as boys suddenly started more attention to the girls, dishing out compliments. Eric and Ben were acting all secretive at lunch, sneaking glances and whispering. I thought I saw Angela blush when Ben sat down next to her. I sat with Jessica, who kept checking out her lip gloss and mascara, reapplying uneccesarily and sending nondiscreet glances at Mike.

"You want me to call him over?"

She wrinkled her lips. "Nah." I shrugged and we sat there awkwardly, swinging our feet until guys started coming up and I quickly fled the scene, leaving Jess to fend for herself. Again I found myself outside, comforted by the silent sola—

"HOLY SHIT!"

The hand that startled me quickly grabbed my flung out hand, stopping it from reaching his cheek.

"Why are you always the one ruining my peace?" He pondered playfully for a moment.

"I like to think of it as... restoring the fun," he smirked. I scoffed. "Some fun."

"Well, I see your point, although you never told me about all the fun you had yesterday skipping school."

"I was sick," I denied, even though we both knew it was futile. His expression screamed a sarcastic 'right'. Then the event that had transpired yesterday ran through my mind once more, and I didn't realize my breathing had gotten deeper until Edward's hand was once again on my shoulder, this time more urgent. I roughly understood him telling me to calm down, but I didn't know how. Then all my fluid thoughts changed to that one fact.

I didn't know how to calm down.

I read many times what happens to people when they hyperventilate or have a panic attack, and ususally they end up fainting at the end like that. That's not how it happened. I felt sluggish, as though I couldn't move when I wanted, or even if I could, then I couldn't feel it. You could've punched me and I wouldn't know. Secondly my eyes betrayed me. It was like I was watching my point of view from another person watching my point of view. Then it slowly darkened and I fell, I felt a slight drop. Later Edward would tell me I was shaking and saying "no" over and over like a prayer before getting knocked out. Two minutes. Two solid freaking minutes. That's what remembering hearing Melanie's voice did to me.

I woke up of course in the nurse's office, on the flat bed provided for students like me. The nurse, Nurse Hoffman, only noticed I was up after I managed to spill the cup of water from the bedside onto the ground in my effort to get up. She shot up, hands stretched out saying "Take it easy, honey," and was helping me up all in a second. I grumbled in embarrassment, my stupid mind trying to still clean up the mess with my bare hand whilst she fought against me to place me back on the bed. She won in the end, that crazy lady, after she hit my nose with her arm.

"Augh, shih, thah hurr," was my muffled comlaint, but Hoffman was looking none too sorry. "You were unconscious when Mr. Cullen carried you in. Also quiet. Don't make me miss that." I contemplated doing a spasmic dance but decided against further angering the already irate nurse. Edward carried me from all the way outside the cafeteria to the nurse's office. My foot twitched and moved my lips around randomly to stop it from curving upwards, pausing when Hoffman stared at me like she needed to search for other signs of illness. I cast my face down, placing folded hands like a bridge over my knees. She finished whatever she was writing (I couldn't read it, it was an illigeble scribble) and passed it to me, muttering to show it to whatever teacher whose class I missed. I took it from her, gingerly touching my nose to check it was fine and strode out, a little skip to my walk.

I was one hall away from my class when Edward intercepted my lalaland state.

"Hmm? Sorry what?"

"I asked how you are doing," Edward patiently repeated, a slight worried edge to his voice. I was touched by his concern, but that was quickly overriden by embarrassment as it dawned on me: I fainted in front of Edward Cullen. He carried me—there must have been some skin to skin contact there—and OH MY GOD, was I heavy?! Last time I checked was little over 120, but that's pretty heavy, right? Mortification filled my cheeks with a familiar red burn and stared at my shoes as I muttered a "still alive". There was a chance the ground can just swallow me up now, right?

He didn't chuckle at my blush, which was out of character because he goes crazy for that (which is weird). He just gave me that look, you know, the look people give when they want to ask you a question but they know they shouldn't. What did Edward want to ask that he felt he shouldn't?

"I'll walk you to your class," he offered, though I knew that was not what he wanted to say. He turned around and I smiled. I tapped his shoulder and he spun to face me, humming questioningly. I hugged him, burrowing my nose into the soft of his blue shirt, my muffled "thank you" almost incoherent while I delved in his masculine scent, inhaling deepy. I felt bold doing this, almost empowered. He doesn't ask what for, because he knows.

He always knows.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I use it for this story.

* * *

Melanie Kane. The literal bane of my existence. If she was alive, I couldn't be. Which is why I was worried. Don't get it yet? Alright let me sum it up in one sentence:

I killed her.

* * *

You meet many criminals in your life, but usually at one point they are exposed. Not only was what I did unknown to everyone around me, but I deliberately did it, taking measures to ensure secrecy. I never forgot, not for a second. It just stopped being my number one thought, I couldn't let it consume me, because she was dead. She _was_ dead.

Now she's not.

I never once thought she could be alive. It wasn't that I didn't want her to be, I was just scared. When I thought she died, I didn't know her name, much less anything else. You would think I would tale the time to ask a dying girl's name, but I only learned it when her brother (that's what the guy told me, at least) was handing Missing posters. I felt like absolute and utter shit.

But she was dead. What could I do?

Apparently, I was a factor in my parents' divorce. My dad noticed how much I retreated to my own world after my experience, but _he_ didn't know why or what to do and it would often be the subject of many ugly fights. I thought it was normal parental fights, I didn't think it was I-don't-think-being-married-to-you-is-good-anymore fights.

And now I'm here, back to where I started before moving. Only difference is, Mel called me. How the hell did she call me, how did she get my number? How was she even alive?!

 _Bzz!_

My hand automatically went to my phone, which was vibrating with an incoming call from an unknown number. I frowned, placing it back under my pillow. It's normal to get calls from other states (though I will never know why the hell they do it) so I ignored the incessant ringing. It went to voicemail and I got up, reaching the door to go make my sandwich for tomorrow.

"Hey, this is Dani, you know what to do." I cringed at my voice. It sounds so different on phone.

"Hey, _Dani_." The sneering voice made me gasp and I slammed the door shut in front of me, running to my windows and drawing the curtains. "Long time no see." I scrambled to get my phone, but it slipped from under the pillow to the crack at the head of the mattress. I cursed loudly. "We should definitely change that. Let's say... Thursday?" Today was Tuesday. I got down on my knees then my stomach and swiped the ground underneath my bed. "Port Angeles? There's this bookstore..." My arm hit a solid object and I took it out, instinctively turning my phone off. I was surprised it didn't take me more tries; my fingers wouldn't stop trembling.

Another call. I'm starting to think I should stop using my phone. The sense of paranoia filled me, and suddenly my mind kept telling me I was being watched. Fear kept me still until I couldn't bear it and I made a dash outside, feeling like a ninja. A ninja being hunted by a ghost.

Leaving my phone in my room, I continued downstairs, not feeling safe to go back in. I walked to the living room, but it was so close to the front door, and the kitchen to the back door. The bathroom was too small for me to feel comfy. I went to my mother's room, in my sweatpants and dark hoodie, reclining on her vanity chair next to her sleeping form on her bed. She snored so loudly I smiled, tears in my eyes. Something normal, for once. Love settled in my chest, a heavy feeling to it, that dragged me to a comforting sleep.

* * *

My explanation of no more phone could probably have been better.

" _YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER OFF AFTER YOU KISSED A STRANGER IN FRONT OF HER_?!" Jessica shrieked. Lauren, who was to her right, stood there, looking at me with an unidentifiable expression that was somewhere between what-the-fuck and I-think-I'm-going-to-pee-myself. Angela's eyes were wide open, even more so because of her glasses. One thing in common with all three? Their jaws were hanging wide open.

"...Yes?"

Mike came over, football in his hands. I saw him and gladly changed the subject. " You play football?"

He grinned in a carefree manner, swinging his arm around an ecstatic Jess. "Yeah. I have a pretty mean throw?"

"Really? I thought you were more of a basketball guy." There's one thing I can be civil with him on, since he at least has his priorities straight with that. He brushed it off. "Eh. Ball is ball. Where's Bella?" The effect was immediate.

Lauren said something about going to say hi to a friend and walked away, Jessica's smile faltered, and I tried controlling the flare of my nostrils. Poor Angela was the only one who didn't give a native effect and saw everyone else's, trying to make Jess smile again. Mike got the hint and cleared his voice and broached another subject once more.

"Hey guys, I've got good news."

* * *

Lunchtime was a break from all the hurting thinking is. I'm pretty sure at this point half the school thought I was a slut and the other half thought I took drugs, but with all the varying stories the false ones wouldn't live long. I learned the day I was gone Mike asked Jessica out to prom. The field trip to the greenhouse with Banner wasn't too taxing to make up for I'm hearing I should've been there. Every now and then one of them would mention how Bella was always close to the back where Edward was. They talked, about what remains unknown, but I had a pretty good idea. Something to do with skidding cars and dent marks.

Everyone was at the table but Bella, who arrived later than usual, glancing at one end of the cafeteria with a certain beauty family and then looking irritated, moving to our table and joining the current talk.

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric called to her with an excited smile.

"Should I know what that means?" Bella said blankly.

"You know," I said, gesturing like I wanted her to keep thinking. She still looked confused. "Where the Quileute reservation is?" It was like a light bulb went off, and she gave a silent "Oh."

"We're all going after school," Mike added. "Big swell coming in."

Eric butt in proudly, "And I don't just surf the internet."

"Eric you stood up once. On a foam board." Jess's dry voice made me laugh. Angela saw Bella still skeptical and added, "There's whale watching, too. Come with."

"La Push, baby." Eric's phrase broke Bella's short reverie, and she rolled her eyes. She sassed, "I'll go if you stop saying that."

Shortly after her agreement she went to grab food and I discussed what bikini to wear with Jessica.

"It's not like it matters, we'll be surfing."

"Oh, honey, I wanna make it to eighteen, don't go and ask such dangerous tasks from me," I chortled. She laughed with me, then we started talking about matching colors. Something pricked my neck and I turned to face the salad bar just in time to catch Edward holding out a dark red apple to Bella. My chest contracted sharply and I turned around swiftly, trying to not acknowledge he was being more open with her than with me. Instead, I smiled, agreeing that purple looked great on brunettes.

* * *

 **A/N: So there. I've set everything up for a _very_ dramatic chapter next time. I'm going to start incorporating romance more and finally La Push will be here to start Bella Bashing! Night :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

 **A/N: Nope, not Writer's Block at all, I've got inspiration and plot, I'm just lazy, but sorry about that. I'll put up the next chapter soon and hopefully it's more dramatic than this. Also, shoutout to all those who reviewed and favorited/followed: Snowcrystal of Thunderclan, Honey Evans, bloodrain256, satakeuchiha, rosiegoodrum, diamondeyes323, bookaddict19, Joana Belethor, Grace Ellingson, Crezir, silentmayhem, BellaCullen1884, and Aryen-Dono. You guys make me smile :D**

 **To the story!**

* * *

The problem with going to La Push with friends is that your friends assume you'll be able to go. Angelina Barnes would have nothing to do with it.

"We agreed to go to the Kramens that day, Dani," she gruffed out, brooming up the mess of spilt rice on the kitchen floor. "And I thought you wanted me to make friends," I huffed impatiently, trying to cross her path to the chips on the other side. She swatted my side whenever I tried stepping over her collected trash, bringing it along the way to the end of the kitchen. I followed her fast pace, grabbing the chips and trying my best to remain in her view and keep her dwindling attention.

"Please Mom?" I guess the pleading of my voice got to her because she sighed and hung her head, a sign she had given in. I smiled and pecked her cheek appreciatively, skipping to grab my phone and let the others know.

"You're washing this week's dishes, though."

" _Mom...!_ "

"You want to go right?" She laughed at my groan. I dragged myself back to my room, doing my best to not shout out in objection. At least now I could go. I flopped onto my bed, texting Jess and the others I was confirmed to go. My phone buzzed, a notification of a private number texting me.

 _Don't forget, Thunderbird & Whale Book Store in Port Angeles. Thursday. Show up if you don't want anyone to know... ;)_

I stared dumbstruck at the phone, after a few moments of chanting the text in my head I threw it to the ground, retreating to the middle-most part of my bed.

My family. Mom. Dad. Neither would want to see me if they find out. They are moralists. To them, I would be a murderer, and no one wants to be related to one. But this is Melanie I'm talking about, and if I go, I could die. My secret would go with me to the grave.

No, my secret already went to the grave and came back still. Going would be stupid. But if I don't...

Visions of my parents looking at me with disgust, then not even looking at me, not remembering me, and a sickening crack of bones plagued me all night, but I didn't wake up to stop them like I normally did. Instead, I suffered by the ghost of my past.

* * *

- **WEDNESDAY** -

After school I rode with Lauren to the Reservation. We took turns driving and changing in the back of her car, almost crashing into a tree during the switch. Lauren screeched so loudly I had to roll my jaw to pop my ears as a result of her screaming so close to my ear.

"Gosh," I complained. "You're a frickin banshee." She scowled but moved to the back and changed herself. I was now in my denim shorts that fell just above my knees and a green army shirt. I adjusted the shades I was wearing to look at my reflection rear view mirror, checking to see my white cap was neat and snug.

"Hey, is this yours?" I looked up to the mirror again but this time to look at Lauren, dressed in a tight skinned swimsuit that encompassed her entire body, save for her feet, hands, and head. In palm was an ivory flower, adorned with even paler stones, smooth and reflective. I quickly turned and snatched it from her, and fumbling with it. I must've forgotten to take it out... I can't believe I still have it.

"Wow," she drew out. "You were quick to get that. Sure you aren't a rich heiress of some important business or had an heir of some shit fall in love with you?"

I looked out the window to my left and clenched my eyes shut. Emotion pressed and tugged at my heart.

"Are you okay?"

I hardly heard it, it was so gently spoken. Startled I looked at her, then remembered I wasn't alone. I was driving to La Push. "Yeah. I'm okay."

The truth is it totally threw me off my mood. The car ride was short from there, and all I could do was think about what happened last time, and how it ended. It was its beauty that stayed my hand from flinging it out the window. And to remember to never forget... another reason I should stop thinking about guys. Specifically guys who's expensive jackets I spill yogurt on.

Not that I do that. Much.

"You know," said Lauren. "I heard Bella asked out Cullen." The car jerked sharply as I momentarily lost control then righted myself.

" _What?_ "

"Well," she added contemplatively, "she asked him to come with. For La Push. Of course he turned her down, but it doesn't surprise. If he liked her or not, he would've said no." I ignore the squirmy feeling in the pit of my stomach as she mentions the notion of him liking her and ask her. "How come?"

"Edward never goes here. At all. No one from his family actually. There were plenty others who attempted to get them here but some reason," she shrugged. "Never." I knit my eyebrows together and made a face.

"Weird."

"Totally."

We looked at each other's faces and laughed.

"Hey, right there just park it in there." I moved accordingly, not too far and not too close to the shore she pointed to. "You sure?" I asked. No one else was there.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I recognize it easily." Lauren climbs out and opens the trunk to get all her belongings.

"Then how come nobody else is here?"

"I like arriving first. Allows me to stake out my territory before others get the good spot." As if on cue, she starts rolling her towels and blankets, then takes out a big umbrella.

"Lauren," I began warningly. "When are we supposed to be here?"

"Five thirty," she supplies, already laying down on her blanket smack dab in the middle of the view.

"IT'S THREE THIRTY!" She hums her laughter.

"LAUREN!"

After she set up her little sanctuary on her blanket I lay out my towel on the sand. A few minutes later the weather decides to turn bipolar and the sun hides behind clouds.

Rain clouds.

As soon as the drops become bigger I run to the car, open up the trunk and sit out the downpour. Lauren, still sitting under her umbrella, laughs at my expense.

"You know, you could've warned me about the bipolar weather," I muttered loud enough for her to hear. She smiles then says, "Check the bag." I look to where she's pointing and grab it, opening it up. Staring back at me is a stark yellow raincoat. Suddenly she's laughing again and I look at her accusingly.

"You knew?"

"It's called TV," she chortles. I mutter several foment under my breath but shrug it on anyway. After a few minutes of rain it starts to lessen to a drizzle. She sets up music and we dance until the first car arrives with the guys, followed shortly by the girls. Eric brought snacks, Angela brought water and soda, and others had boards. At one point the crazy idiots decide to surf, right when the waters got rather tumultuous. Many slipped, and I'm fairly certain only Jess managed to actually stand on the board for a good measure before the waves took her too. She was really good. The one person who didn't go into the water was Bella. I saw Angela trying to convince her but the pale brunette merely shook her head. She looked preoccupied with her thoughts, but I couldn't build up the nerve to talk to her. First she causes Edward to get angry and now she had him fawning over her. I don't know what to focus on anymore with her.

I took to throwing sand at them and moving their sandals, then quickly moving away so they couldn't trace it back to me. When the sun went away and the water got colder everyone got out and retreated to the sandy shore. We were enjoying a rowdy sand fight when the Quileutes showed up.

"Three o'clock," she whispered to me and nodded her head in the direction of a tall one. I gave her a dry look but refrained from talking.

"Bella!" one boy calls out. She looks up from her seat on the car with Angela and Jess and smiles.

"Hi, Jacob! Guys, this is Jacob." Courteous smiles were exchanged and the two other boys with him stayed standing near while Jacob took a seat next to Bella. "Are you stalking me?" she jokes.

"You're on my rez, remember?" She chuckles and he continues, "You surfing?"

"Definitely not," she replies with ease. I look at the two of them, trying to make sense of what was going on in front of me.

"You should keep her company," Jess cuts in nicely. "Her date bailed."

"What date?" Eric blurted with concern.

Jess looks at Bella with a smile and teased, "She invited Edward." I press my lips into a thin line and draw relaxing breaths. I vaguely hear her excuse "to be polite" and catch her shyness. So she likes him now. _Of course._

Angela, bless her, saves her friend. "I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does."

"Because Cullen's a freak," Mike said annoyed. I reach over and shove him into Jess with a scowl. She smacks him and I retreat back to my previous position behind the standing Quileutes. One of them say with spite, "You got that right." I shove them as well then duck and pretend to tie my shoes when they turn momentarily.

"You know them?" Bella asked surprised. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. It's a small town; everyone knows everyone.

"The Cullens don't come here." The response was so final and hinted at an explanation I was taken aback. Why do the Quileutes hate the Cullens so much?

"You want to go look at tide pools?" I look at Bella who is now giving Jacob a coy smile laced with awkwardness. My girl instincts start going off.

 _Bella likes Jacob, Jacob likes Bella more than she likes him, Bella likes Edward more than she likes Jacob, she knows Jacob likes her, and she is now flirting with Jacob. Or I'm just reading too much from eight words. Eh._

"I'll come with." As I move towards them I could see both of them looked as if they were going to oppose. Yep. Guilty as charged. They stand from their sitting positions and I walk towards them, pacing myself to go along with their strides. I could hear Mike offering another go at the waves and voices agreeing.

"You really don't have to come," Bella says politely. "I knew Jacob when I was younger, we're just gonna catch up a bit." I grinned.

"Great I love stories!" Jacob walks ahead of us while Bella holds me back. "It would be better if you just stayed here."

"I think I can decide for myself, thank you. Besides, you're really awkward a lot, you know that?"

"I don't need your help," she replied coolly, moving to push me in the opposite direction. I grabbed her hands before they could make it to me and gave her my sweetest smile. "Don't touch me."

"Are you guys okay?" I look up to see Jacob who turned to see if we were following asking with an unsure smile. "Yeah, it's not like anyone needs help," I say pointedly. Bella rolls her eyes and moves forward to walk beside Jacob. I linger to the side, one step behind.

The three of us continue on in silence for a time, near the water, until Bella starts up again.

"So what did your friend mean about, you know, 'the Cullens don't come here'?" I gape at her audacity. Jacob merely chuckles, responding to her attempts at flirtation, not seeing her motives.

"You caught that, huh?" I want to interrupt but I was also curious. Jacob moves closer to her and in a mock-hushed voice says, "I'm not supposed to say anything." Oh gosh, this is so conflicting, I want to call Bella out but at the same time I want to know the reason the Quileutes hate the Cullens. Bella, now feeling confident, gives him a brazen smile. "Hey, I can keep a secret." I'm glad they are ignoring me because I wanted to interrogate Edward on this, too. I hate keeping secrets, and I'm already carrying the biggest secret ever.

"Um, really it's just like an old scary story," he laughs.

"Well, I want to know."

"Okay, uh," he starts. "Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"What? Like wolves? Real wolves?" I stare at her. Maybe it's because I came earlier, but this girl needs to know the local knowledge of the town. It's not even that much, it's a really small town!

"Yeah, that's a legend of our tribe."

"Okay," Bella concedes. "So what's the story of the Cullens?"

"My great grandfather, the Chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were—" he moves his head in her direction and smiles, "—to the pale faces."

I take this in and hear Bella comment on how the Cullens just moved here, to which Jacob suggested they just moved back. Then she asks the question. "What are they really?" Jacob laughs.

"It's just a story, Bella." I can tell she doesn't believe it. Neither do I. A girl's scream cracks the pensive atmosphere as she shrieks with a guy chasing her with a snake. I take this as my cue and head back to the van with the others, thinking about how many hours of sleep I should spend on research later, deciding I should stock on coffee.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter's focus is two things that I'm super excited to write and keep in mind, It will be Thursday...**

 **P.S: Don't forget about the necklace. It's not what you think it is. I would say more but...**

 **Spoilers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I only own my plot and OC's.

 **A/N: To clear up any previous confusion I meant the next chapter (this chapter) would be Thursday in the story as Melanie texted Dani to meet her on Thursday. I didn't mean today Thursday, but eh, if it's possible why not? Hope you like it!**

* * *

- **THURSDAY** -

I revved the engine of my car, sighing as it sputtered. I didn't want to call anyone for a ride though. I was too scared. At first I doubted when I could arrive at the store, but after thinking it through, there's nothing a dead girl would be doing that would limit her schedule. Except maybe, you know, planning my death. Still, it seemed like she would be there all day and knew that I wouldn't skip school for her, which I didn't. I tried again and nearly jumped when this time the engine emitted a roar. I drove out onto the road, heading for Port Angeles.

Thunderbird & Whale Book Store was a fair distance away and I reached there around half past six. I left my car outside a fair distance and gripped the steering wheel. I knew I was supposed to be out of the car but fear suddenly decided now was a good time to lock down my body. I contemplated if it was real or not, if someone was there that day and knew what happened, but I'm so sure there was no witnesses that I can't believe my lie. It's not even the first impossible thing to happen lately, after seeing Edward and the dented van, a dead girl wanting revenge wasn't so far off with my exploits on batshit crazy.

A tap on the window pulls me out of my reverie. I look up and there's a man dressed in dark clothes, smiling and saying hey. I give him a brief smile and wave then turn my attention back to my previous thoughts, but the stranger kept tapping on the window, asking for my name. Then he let's out a lecherous laugh and settles for calling me sweetheart, talking about doing something for the night. I turn the car back on and swerve back and away to find a new space away from the man. He shouts as I leave and it hits me how late it is. Late enough for dangerous men to go prowling for victims. Now I was a good few blocks away and this time I get out and start walking to the store. It wasn't going to work well either way. If I didn't go then there's a chance my parents and friends find out or are harmed, but if I do I could possibly die. My hand twitched to the brass knuckles in my pocket, prepared to use them. It's the only precaution I dared buy beforehand and bring.

I took the main road, wearing a dark coat, the lapels neatly folded down and black leggings with unworn combat boots I had gotten for Forks in back in Arizona. I took to a fast pace, not stopping except to cross streets. Every now and then I'd think I'd seen someone between some buildings or down alleys. Despite the fact that Melanie was there, seeing the bookstore with it's lights on gave me a sense of relief. It seemed to still be open.

I waited outside, taking out my phone, seeing I was close to the harbor and wanted to go there. Actually I just wanted to go. I felt stupid for listening to a text from a dead girl. This whole thing is stupid. Stupid bookstore, stupid Edward, stupid mysterious texts. I thought of Bella and heard her stupid voice. Why was I even thinking about her? She's an awkward nobody who seems to not be able to decide if she wants a guy or not. Great, now she's saying thank you, can she just shut up now? A thought came to me and I swiftly stood up from my seating and craned my neck to look at the entrance of the bookstore. I scowled. _You've got to be shitting me_.

There walking down the steps was the subject of my waning patience. She was clutching a blue book in her hands. She saw me and froze. "Hello," I said dryly before she could make things awkward. I pointedly looked away after that and waited for her to continue moving. She got the hint and went down the narrow passage back to the road. A few moments later she returned. I rose my eyebrows. "Hey, can you give me a ride?"

"Weren't you just on your way?" Please take the hint and not ask again.

"Yeah, there were guys," she rushed. I stared at her. "I'm a girl—"

"As am I. I think you'll find I am well aware of that. Just ignore them."

"No, no, no," she said quickly, "they walked towards me. I think they're going to come over here. Please?" She sounded worried and a part of me took pity. Melanie was a no show, and I didn't want to be here anymore than she did. I stood up and she breathed out a grateful thank you. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Don't mention it." I walked to the narrow alley to see if the guys she was talking about were there. I immediately moved when I see their lumbering figures in the dark and took her hand, using a brisk pace again and walked out the other way into the open lot. Two guys were there too. I made to walk around them but as I turned the other two from the alley blocked the way. I was surprised I didn't hear them walking so close to us.

"Lady, whoa whoa, where are you going?"

"Where _are_ you going?"

"Stay with us." I recognized the voice of this guy and looked, remembering him from earlier, trying to talk to me in his inebriated state through my car window. He seemed to have the same thought as he gave the same smile. "Sweetheart!"

"Move," I demanded. They laughed and he touched my shoulder. I shoved it off and reached into my pockets. One started reaching out to Bella. "Don't touch me." He tried again and she repeated herself, sounding more scared. I slipped the brass knuckles on and punched the guy in front of me to the right in his eye. He dropped, being drunk and even more uncoordinated than the ditz next to me. The other strangers froze their movements. I took advantage of their shock, grabbing Bella roughly and shoving her to the side we were trying to reach.

"Go," I managed through a grunt as the one of the guys behind me yanked my hair. I threw my head back and smashed his nose. His arm that was holding me moved to cradle his bleeding face. The other two went at the same time, grabbing my arm and covering my mouth. I ignored the one on the right, jumping on the other guy. As suspected he stumbled and removed his arm from me to not fall. One arm free I went to punch the punk still holding my arm but he caught my hand. "Come on, sweetheart," he crooned. "We can have so much fun."

"This," I growled, kneeing his groin, "is fun." He buckled under his weight and I quickly took a hold of his head, hand on either side, brought up my knee, and collided the two with force. I took in a deep breath but involuntarily let it go as I fell to the ground, a ringing sting on the back of my head.

"Dani!"

"What are you still doing here?" I screamed back at Bella. "Go!"

I unsteadily picked myself up and the same stranger grabbed me by the lapels. "I'm gonna make you hurt real bad for that punch." A bright light and loud skidding noise distracted any further movement from both sides. The headlights don't obscure the enraged man who comes out. "Get in the car," he says, not missing a second. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Bella quickly moving to climb in the passenger seat. The guy holding me shifts me so that his arm was around my throat and I thrash against his hold but he only tightens his arm. I cough and Edward growls.

" _Let her go_." I claw at him, feeling his grip slacken and freed myself from the stunned guy. I scramble for the door to open and eventually get it to work, clambering in and flinging the door shut behind me. Edward, who has yet to get in, walks toward some guy who was approaching the Volvo. I can only see his back, but from the guy's terrified reaction I can only imagine what is what he did to seem menacing. It was a side of him new to me, he was usually a kind and laughing guy. He was chivalrous, teasing me whenever I was first to look away in staring contests, buying me pudding cups to commemorate our friendship, giving me shoes his sisters didn't want anymore. Him giving orders and making drunk frat boys piss themselves? Totally new.

Edward moved quickly, swinging the door open, sitting, and slamming it closed. Without pause he drives, going forward as if he was going to hit the standing drunks, then pulling back at the last second, doing a dangerously fast curve backwards to go back onto the road.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked as soon as I found my voice again.

"I should go back and rip their heads off," growls Edward. Bella starts and comments that it's a bad idea. I ignore them and try again. "Were you following me?"

Bella stops talking at that and waits for him to respond. I hold my breath, knowing what it would mean if he was following me, if he was onto me. He could've seen Melanie, if she showed... God, I don't wanna think about it.

"Just," he flexes his fingers on the steering wheel, and shuts his eyes. "You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?" Bella shot back. I widen my eyes. I never thought of that. I'm not even going to cross it out as impossible, we reached the point where he could tell me he was an angel and I would've believed it. Mind reading? Plausible. Also dangerous. I should stop thinking.

"It's not hard to guess," he says weakly. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around," he pleads.

"You should put your seat belt on," she stammers. He laughs. "Put your seat belt on."

"Edward please, you're driving too fast, I can't, I can't," I repeat unsteadily, trying to find words. His eyes meet mine on the rear-view mirror, dark eyebrows knitted in worry. "Dani, breathe. Just calm down. Your hands are shaking." I look down at my hands, surprised he saw them trembling and that I hadn't noticed.

"Will you calm down too?" I ask nervously, referring to his manic driving. I feel the immediate difference as the car slowed to a normal (and legal) speed.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "I left my car back there, a few blocks away."

"Dropping Bella off," answers Edward. I look at her, seeing her stare at Edward with an unreadable expression, but my female instincts told me she was probably going to be developing more than just a crush now. Meanwhile, the car pulled up to the street in front of a restaurant, _La Bella Italia_. I kept my eye roll in at the irony. I thought he was going to just buy some takeaway, but then Angela and Jess exited the door and I understood. Bella opened the door and got out first to meet them. I followed shortly after, along with Edward, lingering near the car.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry, I just—"

"Where were you? We left you messages," cut in Angela. I watched as Edward slowly walked up to where Bella and her friends were.

"Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving."

"Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella from dinner, we just ran into each other and got talking." I frowned annoyed, already imagining the charming smile he must be using on them. As expected they suddenly started smiling.

"No, we totally understand, I mean, that happens, right?" Jess said. "Um."

"We were—"

"We were—yeah— we were just leaving," finished Jess. "Bella, you wanna...?"

Before she could answer Edward answered, saying he would get her something to eat and that he would drive her home. They complimented his offer. "We'll see you tomorrow," they told her, then giggled and left. They looked at me and said hello. I hid my face with my hair and gave a small wave back. Edward called me over but I was hesitant. I looked at my reflection during their little conversation. There's some abrasions on my left cheek from falling to the ground, but my neck was an ugly red, some parts swelling and purple. I showed him this and he opened his car, pulling open one of the compartments and pulling out a scarf.

"Here." I stretched my hand out to receive it, but he took my hand and gently pulled me closer to him. I was caught by surprise, allowing him to drape the silk gray material around my neck. He reached under, pulling my hair out. I shuddered, because his touch was soft and cold. Really cold. Then he turned and we entered the restaurant.

Bella got a mushroom ravioli and I had creamy garlic penne pasta. The waitress gave us our dishes and not so subtly flirted with Edward. He politely declined all advances. I dug in, the food calming me down. Bella twiddled with her fork.

"You're really not gonna eat?"

"Mm," I agreed eating my first bite. "The pasta's pretty good." He smiled at my words.

"I'm on a... special diet." I thought about the only time I ever saw him eat, which was an apple, then his horrified and embarrassed expression when he threw it up in front of me. I smiled tightly, trying not to laugh with food in my mouth. Bella was having none of that.

"You gotta give me some answers."

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.77245—"

"I don't wanna know what the square root of pie is," she interrupted. I gulped my pasta and laughed.

"Cheeky," I remarked.

"You knew that?" Bella ignored his question.

"How did you know where we were?"

"I didn't," he denied. I exchanged looks with Bella and we stood.

"Wait," he blurted. "Don't leave." Again we both silently sat down.

"Did you... follow one of us?" Moment of truth.

"I feel very... protective of you." I wasn't sure who he was talking to as now he no longer looked at us.

"So," she began. "You followed me."

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help, it just so happened Dani was there too." He looked at me. "When I saw that guy harassing you, I almost..." he clenched his teeth. "Then I heard what those low lives were thinking—"

"Wait. You said you heard what they were thinking? So what you, you read minds?" she scoffed.

"That's how you always know what I'm going to say before I say it!" I accused. I tried really hard not to think it, but Melanie's name came unbidden to my mind. I quickly began singing Michael Jackson for a distraction.

"I can read every mind in this room. Except yours. There's money, sex, money, sex, cat. And then you... nothing. It's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Yes please answer so I can do the same and have a mind barrier. I like my privacy very much.

"See I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you."

"Good point."

I pestered him to tell me what people were thinking, playing a game of guessing their lives until the check came. Edward paid of course, like I said, he's chivalrous. We went back to driving and stopped when we heard sirens. Bella, being the chief's daughter, wanted to know what was going on in the police department, and Edward caught sight of his father's car. I just didn't want to stay alone in the car.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Wayland Ford was found in a boat near his place. I just examined the body."

"He died?" asked Bella incredulously. "How?"

"Animal attack."

"Was it the same one that got the security guard down in Mason?"

"Most likely." She remarked how it was getting closer to town, then Carlisle informed her that Ford was a friend of her dad and she went inside to comfort him, saying bye to me and Edward.

"Danielle," acknowledged Carlisle. I smiled. "It's nice to see you again, even under the current circumstances."

"You too, Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Please, it's Carlisle by now."

"Okay, Carlisle."

"She got hurt," Edward told him. "There was a man trying to hurt her, it's how she ended up with me." Carlisle, ever paternal and doctorly, asked where. Edward unraveled the scarf. Carlisle gently probed my neck and I winced.

"I have a balm if you'd like," he offered. "It's quite cold, but it works wonders."

"That would be nice," I conceded. Carlisle went to his car and came back with a smile. "It's always good to be prepared." I reached for the smooth blue container, but Edward's hand took it first.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said. He nodded and said something about getting home before eleven. It was nine. Then he left.

"Come on." I followed Edward to the car, and he drove me back home.

"I left my car back in Port Angeles," I remembered.

"Don't worry, I'll get it and drive it back."

"Before eleven?" I inquired, reminding him of his curfew. He chuckled. "Before eleven."

We arrived at my house and stood out on the doorsteps. I unlocked the door and went in, closing it again as he entered. He took out the balm from his pocket, and we sat down on the chairs that I dragged out to be across from each other.

"Who's Melanie?" His was so soft but it didn't matter. I flinched and his hand somehow managed to poke my neck roughly, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Sorry," he breathed. I had my head down, thinking of what to say.

"It's complicated, she's—"

"Dead."

"Yes." My voice cracked but I didn't care. This man could read my mind—has been reading my mind—and I couldn't lie to him. He knew everything. His hands took hold of mine, thumbs running soothingly over my kunckles in a repetitve motion. Then a buzz from my phone inside my coat broke the moment. I reluctantly pulled away from his touch and took my phone out, turning it on to read the text.

 **Unknown: I'm sorry I couldn't be there to meet you, complications arose. I hope you liked my little gift.**

The unknown wasn't exactly unknown, but I didn't understand what she meant by "gift".

"She means the drunks." His voice startled me, and I was about to ask him what he was talking about but then I understood.

"You have to stop that, reading my mind. I don't like it."

"Dani, why would she send you into danger like that? What happened?"

"Please don't ask me," I said miserably, standing up to get a glass of water. I wasn't even thirsty. He followed me still, eyes darkened in thought under pensive eyebrows.

"It wasn't your fault." I broke, the glass in my hand all forgotten. My shoulders shook with silent sobs and I shook my head.

"It is my fault," I said thickly. "I led her there, I didn't scream or help, I ran, when she clearly asked for my help. I—" The lump in my throat overtook my voice and a loud cry escaped my mouth. My hand reached up to cover my mouth, trying to stop, but I couldn't. Arms enveloped my smaller frame, and I fisted my hands, banging them against his chest.

"It's all my fault," I kept repeating. Edward grabbed my chin and tilted it up to look into his eyes, since I was so close to his face. My emotions were running all over the place, but I swear everything just stopped when he looked into my eyes and slowly lowered his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own my OC's and plot.

 **A/N: Okay seriously you guys are amazing, all the readers and people who favorited/followed, thank you, everytime I saw that my Writer's Block went away. To those who reviewed; Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (no prob, here's another one), sholtsclaw698 (SAME XD), Honey Evans (please don't kill me), and HeelsAsHigh** **AsHopes (awww, thanks!) I'm beyond grateful for the reviews! I apologize for the wait and sorrynotsorry about this chapter.**

* * *

His lips are cold. They have a smooth texture, sliding against mine in a reassuring way. It's like he knew I wanted to move back, that I was scared of it. He probably did, being a mind reader. My first thought was that this was the no-return point, where if I screwed things up I would lose my best friend. My second thought was that he was a good kisser, but maybe I was just biased. I only ever kissed one other boy. Then I thought about how much better Edward was than the boy, about how happy I was at the moment, how peaceful it was to just feel him and me. No fear. No pain. Just toe-curling bliss.

I withdrew a bit to catch my breath, forehead resting on his and nose nearly touching. My eyes fluttered open, having closed them somewhere in the kiss, and saw amber eyes already staring at me, glinting the light from the small lamp on the counter that illuminated the living room and edged into the kitchen. His lips quirk up at me.

"Who's this boy you're thinking about during our kiss?"

My mouth is agape and eyes wide, staring at him before bursting out in laughter, effectively changing the mood. I just kissed the idiot and here he is, worrying about another boy I deemed a worse kisser.

"Worse? Am I bad then?"

"You know very well I what I meant and how I think you kiss," I manage through short breaths. He flashes me his signature half smile and I melt. He leans down again and I tilt my face towards him, but he swerves to meet the arch of my neck with his lips and peppers kisses along my jaw.

"This Melanie," Edward began, pulling away. "She seems driven to hurt you, or at least scare you."

"She doesn't," I instinctively reply.

"Dani. I can read your mind. I hate that there's someone in your life that makes you feel that scared, I've wanted to ask you a lot of times but that was at school." I recall the time I was hyperventilating after Melanie's call when the notion she was still alive scared the living shit out of me and Edward had carried me to the nurse when I fainted. I fought off a blush, embarrassed. There's too many moments where I was weak, I had to be stronger now.

"You're already strong," Edward said, tipping my chin up with a serious look. "I know you don't think it—" I scoffed at his words, "—but you are."

"Can you get out of my head please? Also, how are you even possible? You read minds, have freezing skin, are illegally beautiful—"

"That's a feminine characteristic, love."

"—and you stop cars with your hands. Don't you start sweet talking me, I'm not going to stop asking. Tell me," I insist, and open my mouth to talk again but his mouth is on mine once more and I lose my train of thought. He whispers into my ear and I revel in his closeness, eyes fluttering shut until I listen to his words.

"—up. Wake up. Wake up." I snap my eyes open.

"Finally awake," my mother grumbles. "I was so close to getting the ice out and dropping it on you. Now," she stands and sweeps the blanket off me. "Get up. You're going to be late for school."

* * *

The granola bar from Lauren leaves me hungrily waiting for lunch. Mom was right, I woke up with less than ten minutes until school began and just threw on jeans a sweater and the nearest boots. The brush worked through my hair on my walk from the bathroom to my car. I rush through the halls to reach my class. The only good thing about today is the word Friday scribbled on chalkboards. My dream gave me enough trouble to focus I nearly got detention back in French. I hate that class. When the bell finally rings I waste no time exiting the gym, already having changed around ten minutes prior and staying in the bathroom to avoid looks. I rush through the halls, heading to the cafeteria. The food is a chicken patty which tastes like a total lie but I couldn't care less. I felt much better.

"How are you already done? I haven't even started yet!" Jessica looks at my crumbs and then at me, and I simply blink innocently. Angela began talking with Eric about who will come in the fanciest dress for prom and who to take pictures of. I instinctively looked around and caught sight of messy bronze hair. I looked down, feeling blood pigment my cheeks bright red.

"What are you blushing about?" Lauren whispered conspiratorily, a quirk on her lips. My hands reached from behind my head to push hair in front of my face and I leaned down as casually as I could to let the hair curtain my cheeks so as to hide them. "It's nothing."

"Lies," Lauren claimed. I could hear her smile in her words. "Hey, if the blush isn't for Newton I'm cool with it."

"W-what!" I sputtered incredulously, with a bit of disgust. "Never, ew, Lauren not funny!" I add the last part when she starts laughing at my face. "You should see your expression! You're blushing but your lips are curled up it's hilarious."

"Who's blushing?" I jump five feet, turning with such speed to see Eric leaning over my shoulder looking at the two of us with suspicion.

"I thought you were sitting over—"

"Shhh!" His left hand is raised and I stare in confusion. "Wherever drama is, I am." Just then the sound of scraping chairs catches Eric's attention. We all look and see Mike fighting with Taylor about Bella and the journalist quickly flits off to observe the yelling pair. I exchange looks with Lauren and we give a laugh, and she invites me to a trip for the weekend to California, for some competition, since her parents were already going to a formal dinner as part of their job as lawyers. She's invited her older sister, Kailee, and still had an extra ticket to give.

"I know you don't have anything to do, so please say you'll come?"

"You had me sold at California."

We laughed, talking about possibilities of what we do when given the time, and the bell rang. I walked to Bio, heart thumping in apprehension that I would be walking into a room with a mind reader of whom I had a very embarrassing dream of. And there's no way I could've not thought about it, especially with him and his smiles and overall appeal. I groaned in frustration. Before the stupid dream he was just my good-looking friend, and now my hormones are going all over the place about his eyes, hair, voice—that beautiful velvety voice of his—making me want to explode from the expression I was holding back. So I squirm before the door, standing there and with an idea I walk into class and without looking where I wanted to, sat down quietly. The class begins and he doesn't say anything until it becomes apparent I wasn't paying attention at all. My partner leans to my left ear and in a low amused voice asks, "Why are you singing the alphabet on repeat. It's quite distracting."

 _Please,_ you're _quite distracting._

"I thought it was obvious, but hush I'm trying to pay attention."

"I know you're lying."

"I know. So, uh, what happened when you took me home last night?"

"You fell asleep during the ride. I'm guessing the adrenaline from your fight wore off and your body just retired to recover. I carried you to your bed, got your car and dropped it off, then went home."

"You went inside my house? How?"

"You had your keys in your pocket," he replies like it was obvious.

"All of this before eleven," I say absently, smiling at his responding laugh then berating myself for liking it. Then I realize I stopped singing in my head and started it again. I feel his questioning stare as I pretend to write down notes, feeling like a thousand pounds dropped of my shoulders when the bell rings. I flush as he seems taken aback by my sudden moves to pack my books and give a lame excuse about being excited for English. A total lie, the only good Mason brings induce a nice shut-eye time, but I was already outside before he could question me.

* * *

"All expenses?" my Mom asked me. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"It's only for two days, it's not a big deal, but she asked me and everything's already paid for, and Lauren's my friend, I have to show my support." She pursed her lips.

"Alright, but be careful, Dani." I nodded and hugged her, trying to take away the visible tension in her shoulders and whispering reassurements. I texted Lauren shortly after that, and she said she would pick me up to drive me early tomorrow before 6. Which means I had to sleep soon. The clock read 11:52. I was torn between being responsible and avoiding another potential dream like last time. Obviously I slept because California, and welcomed the black void that surrounded me, ushering me to close my eyes. I didn't have a dream that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it is I, your terribly sorry author, who did what she promised not to do: end a chapter with Dani going to sleep. Reason for the short chapter is I'm not trying to get my writing under wraps and such, also I felt you deserved a little more of what happened. I know, I'm evil, again, sorrynotsorry :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I gain no profit from this, this is soley for entertainment purposes.

 **A/N: I'm actually kinda shocked people are reading my story so a big thank you to all of you!**

* * *

California was not sunny. I guess that should have been a sign.

Lauren meant it when she said she's arrive early. I barely had time to sleep because she woke me up at five and dragged me away, rousing my sleeping mother to let her know we were leaving and would be back tomorrow in time for curfew. The crazy girl made me do everything on the car ride-brush my teeth, comb my hair, change my clothes, apply makeup, etc.-and traded places with me to do the same. It was a little more quick because we done something similar for La Push and took some pit stops for food and bathroom breaks. I felt Lauren had been taking things too far when she went this early but after two hours into the traffic I understood.

"You know this would be so much better if had gone yesterday. We're wasting daylight like this," I complained. Lauren scoffed.

"We could've gone yesterday but your lazy self was 'too tired and wanted to sleep your bed while you still could'!" the athlete ranted along with me, slightly shouting at the end to emphasize her point. I winced.

"Yeah, probably not the best decision I could've made," I admitted. Another scoff.

"Ya think?" She slumped in her chair at our small progress on getting through this highway before sitting up straight and narrowing her eyes. She looked ahead of her, and I turned my gaze to try and find what she was judging. I saw it at once.

"Is that—?"

"Kill me. Guess the performance isn't going to be outdoors." The gray clouds seemed to draw closer towards us, darkening with the promise of rain. Lauren slammed her head on the wheel. "I even brought my bikini and for what!?" She picked her head weakly and looked at me, asking timidly, "Do you think we could go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Lauren." She groaned and slammed her head on the wheel again.

" _Fine_."

And surely enough it was near two when we finally made it to the hotel. "This is good," Lauren reassured me. "We're really close to the academy this way. We can walk from here to there in less than five minutes, just four blocks." That hadn't been my concern. I was starving and sleeping, and I didn't want to sleep in this small room. It was like the size of my bathroom, which was a decent size, but the beds took up more than half the space, so it felt more like my closet.

"I'm hungry and bored."

"Mall?" I took my wallet out of my tote bag and passed her on my way to the door.

"Definitely."

I leaned on my side of the car, waiting for the driver to open the car, and she was taking her sweet time, knowing it would bother me. We went to nearest one, not wanting to risk it in case we took too long and had to return quickly. She bought multiple tops and some shorts. I got a floppy hat and an umbrella, grabbing chocolate last second and adding it to the purchases, much to Lauren's disapproval. We went back and got ready, me with curling my hair and Lauren with her makeup. I helped put her blonde hair in a tight bun and with the spare time curled the baby hair and little frays of untamable hair. Lauren put on her raincoat she always has in the back of her trunk (she got it out when we came back home from the mall). I used my new umbrella.

The rain has pouring so hard I felt as though I was still in Forks. Lauren was right, it was really close, and we were early enough to still have available parking spaces, despite her primary plan on walking. I brought it up and she just called me stupid to think she would walk in this weather. I wondered if she meant that, because I would. She went inside the academy and I followed her quickly, ticket in hand. I think I had no problem because she was rushing with me and since she was part of a participating team they had to allow us to pass quickly. She went off somewhere waving a hasty goodbye and leaving me to my own devices. I didn't see her for a good hour as other teams went on the stage set up and performed their routines. I winced at how small everything looked and the old pop music. When Forks came on, the whole setting seemed to change. Finally they played a trending song, and their dances were so complicated I lost track of Lauren and only got a few good glimpses of her. Mainly the most notable moves were the crazy flips done by a girl who probably has no spine left after that crazy repetition across the whole stage.

The blaring music ended in a quickly by a final note, and all the girls all struck their poses. It was hard to be able to keep track of who was where, but I knew Lauren was on the side, side by side with another teammate, legs extended up in a slant to create a symmetry with the other end of girls. I clapped politely. I wasn't much of a clapper, I'm the person who you hear make random shouts to hype things up, but this didn't seem like the type of place to do so, so instead I stood. The other people on the stands with me followed suit and I smirked, with the pride of someone who started something. I felt bad because the other girls' performances paled in comparison to Forks. I guess they had a number place in mind.

After they announced the winners and thanked the others I bounced off my seat on the side and hugged my friend, who looked worn but ready to go again, if that makes sense. She smiled and took a shower-me-with-praise stance, arms open and nodding with her eyes closed and a small smile. I playfully slapped her arms down and congratulated her. She laughed when I made fun of her crazy stunts, the few I'd seen.

"Seriously," I said with mock severity. "If I had to take your place I'd have broken my back twenty times at least. Not to mention that if I tried to flip I'd land on my head and get a concussion. In fact, the medics probably would already have a stretcher ready with a 'Reserved for Barnes' sign." Lauren shook her head but her shoulders were racking with laughter and I changed from mock severity to mock concern. "Are you okay Lauren?" Her face was red and she wheezed for air, but she made a face, pretending to be mad, then bust out in laughter again, ruining the effect. "Should I call the medics over?"

"Let the girl breathe, she looks about ready to explode." I turned so quickly my hair whipped my face with the harsh ends. I frowned. I should really get them trimmed.

"H-hi E-Edward," Lauren managed, still out of breath. He offered a smile in return then turned his eyes on me, eyebrows moving subtly up when I didn't speak up. I tried saying the first thing that came to mind but my throat was clogged. I awkwardly cleared it and gave a meek "hi". Lauren's chuckle sounded almost sinister and I tried to grab her arm but she already got away, glancing back with a wicked smile. I forced one back and mouthed clearly _f*ck you_. She threw her head back and wandered off to celebrate with her team.

"What brings you to California this weekend?" I asked first, still confused as to why he was here.

"Don't tell me you didn't see Alice?" he asks incredulously. I think back to the small blur that paraded across the stage, doing crazy flips nonstop, a very vital factor to winning. A throaty chuckle tore me from the mental picture and played on my heart. "That's her."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my mind."

"Who's Melanie?"

"How'd you stop the van!?"

I looked at him, frustrated. He wanted answers but refused to give any. Smiled and was the best friend I always wanted then snarled at me and pushed me away. Frustrated at myself for wanting more than a best friend, for dreaming that stupid dream. He's playing with me and I've been putting up with it, but I can only take so much.

"What dream?" I looked at him with wide angry eyes.

"I just-I just told you to stay out of my mind," I said pathetically, very much infuriated but even more embarrassed. It was too late. I couldn't mentally sing my way out this one. The dream and all it's contents were displayed like a neon sign in my head. I tried to direct it on the conversation about Melanie, but the kiss had been the first thing I thought about. My cheeks colored red and I looked down shamefully, aware of the mess I just created.

"Oh."

I winced, hearing the flatness in his voice. I looked up to test the waters but he was smiling hard. I let myself calm down and hope he was happy, but I didn't think it, I just felt it, the feeling nestling deep in my heart.

"There's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream, Dani. Nothing more than a dreamt-up kiss."

And just like that the hope in my heart froze and numbed my whole heart. I heard myself laughing along with him, waving it off as well. Because _it was just a dream, nothing more than a dreamt-up kiss_. It will never be more than that. Maybe he does like Bella, and that's why he saved her from the van. I was his best friend, sure, but the friend zone isn't what I'm going for. And he made it very clear that it didn't mean anything. I didn't mean anything.

 _What's wrong with me?_

I left him suddenly, most likely confusing him, but I didn't care. _The apartment is only four blocks away, after all. Lauren will understand. Aw shiz, Lauren. I should stay._ I looked back to Edward and my chest contracted a bit at the memory of his words. It didn't hurt me, I didn't feel it, and somehow that was the worst hurt ever. The unfeeling one. You know why? You can't cry it out.

* * *

I ended up avoiding him the rest of the night. I'd gone after him enough, and at first I hoped it was because he was shy, but more and more I would see him not-so-shyly go after Swan. Still I'd go after him. Pining for my best friend, and him pining for a girl who played her crushes to get what she wanted. Jacob wouldn't get Bella, and I wouldn't get Edward.

This thought rolled through my mind last night, even now as I eat my breakfast (most important meal of the day) I thought of it again. The cheerleading team brightened up my day by talking about a pizza party before going back to Forks. I was hesitant, but Lauren assured me it was strictly girls-only. I didn't tell her why it comforted me, but I suspect she already knows. She's my best friend, aside from Edward and I'm not sure of that anymore, and reads me though her girl body code. It's pretty accurate. She called me out as soon as we were in the car saying I looked like someone who realized Rose promised to never let go of Jack but did. I almost cried.

Now she wasn't saying much, but she was pretty concentrated on her makeup for the party, so she's excused for now. I myself wore a black leather and boots, similar to the outfit I wore that day I skipped school and went to Port Angeles. I completed my look with a sleek ponytail and my silver rose necklace. She looked up, done with her touch-ups, and saw the flower with a questioning gaze.

"He was from Phoenix," I allowed. Her face seemed to struggle to keep her words in, and I already knew what her question was going to be.

"Why do you still have it?"

"I don't know," I answered earnestly. "But it looks nice, right?" I put on a playful smile and brushed stray hairs off my shoulders to mock-pose, accentuating the silly faraway look all models pretend to have and slightly puckering my lips. Lauren chuckled, catching onto my new direction of conversation.

"You look stupid." I grabbed my bag as she did and dragged her out quickly with me.

"We have to go now, free food awaits!"

The party was fun once they took the bottle out. We all drank some, and Lauren was dared to chug the little that remained so we could play with an empty bottle. I looked and noticed Alice wasn't there. The girls explained she was brilliant for any social planning but rarely went to their parties, even if it was for the team. I nodded and mentally added it to the list of strange things about the Cullens. We left midday after packing snacks for the return trip. The sky kept darkening as we drove back and we stopped a while to eat outside the car because Lauren didn't want her car dirty. We got back in, having stopped at a vacant highway. This was normal, Forks wasn't really popular like Cali, so the lack of cars didn't surprise us.

"I swear Dani, if you vomit I will throttle you and make you clean it, I don't care how."

"Ew, I don't even throw up! It must've been years since I last did that!" I meant it, but immediately after the words left my mouth I remembered I up-choked the school's lunch when I got home. But Lauren didn't need to know that.

"Then you don't have to fight my policies, since you won't even throw up to begin with." I hear the sarcasm in her voice but instead laugh and mime gagging noises. She freaks out and I laugh at her. She sends me a disproving glare and hits my arm, despite my smile. But we're not looking at the road.

The girl who stands stock-still looking at our shocked expressions is deathly pale. Blonde curls frame her face, and a wool gray sweater covers her body.

" _Lauren, goddammit, stop the car_!"

"I'm _trying_!"

I feel her hit the breaks first, feeling my head hit the back of the seat. Then I lurch to the left along with the car's swerve. Then it all stops and we stay there for a moment before Lauren unbuckles and exits the car. I follow her, wanting to make sure the girl was still there, but my seat belt jammed.

"She's not here!"

"Well she couldn't have just vanished into thin air, could she?" I bite back, partly frustrated with my seat belt but more so by her news.

"She could've gone into the woods. Hang on..." I turn my head and see her head into the forest at the side of the road. "Hey, girl, where are you?"

"Lauren!"

"I'll be back, don't worry I'm just gonna check! Hey, where'd you go?" She continues calling after the girl, heading into the trees. I punch the window furiously. My seat belt won't budge. That girl... should be dead. There's no way this is possible. She can't be here, not now.

The fact I'm alone grips at my mind and I hear my breathing quicken. I'm aware of my heart beating in my ears and give up trying to take off the seatbelt. I strain against the straps, moving my neck under and my legs up and out. My head meets the roof of the car roughly and I manage to bit on my tongue at the same time. Tears prick at the back of my eyes from the sudden flare of pain. _I have to get out of here, but where's Lauren?_

The wind rustles.

Lauren's door, left open in her wake, moves slightly. Just as I turn my head to look at it something raps at my window. I turn my neck swiftly and wonder if I imagined eyes in the wind. It all starts creeping me out so much, I scream and jump when something goes on top of the car. The whole vehicle shakes and the open creaks as it slowly slides along. I hold my breath. Staying here, being caged, was worse than anything. Being helpless. I hated it.

So I opened the door and toppled out. A pressure on my back pushes me to the harsh aphsalt. I felt my skull practically bounce. I groaned at the bleariness in my head and my hands moved to drag me out of the car completely. My body fell down with the rest of me. A foot pushed at my body so I was now on my back, facing skyward. The pale blonde from the road looks down at me and smiles.

"At last... I'm going to be the last face you'll ever see." The red eyes render me absolutely horrified. Her words pass through my ears like wind with no effect. Then her smile. Quicker than lightning she grabs my arm.

And burns.

This is probably wrong and I'm probably making it up, but I swear the center of my chest shot out the white flames. I felt it distinctly, warmth emerging above my heart and traveling to the side, down the expanses of my arms and practically shoving Melanie off. Her hands quickly put it out and she approaches me again, warily, but a little excited.

"What's this? You know about the fire-thing, huh? Well I guess being undead came with a downside but damn, I didn't expect you to find out do easily." She tsks and smiles again. "I guess I'll just try again." But this time she merely draws near and the heat grows again, and from my view a blindingly white fire builds up. It doesn't reach her but Melanie hisses and moves away. Her complexion, red eyes, and scowl ruin the otherwise sweet face. Relief fills me when I see Melanie step further away. "Catch you later."

"I didn't find her any—Dani?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, seat belt was jammed and I fell while trying to get out." It slips out way too easily. This can't be my new life, I won't let it be. Lauren shakes her head and comes to help me up.

"Graceful."


End file.
